


Figure Drawing Fantasy

by GlynnisIsta8



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Model Darcy Lewis, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/pseuds/GlynnisIsta8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers finds himself drawn to the model he first sees in Figure Drawing class.  A few days later, he meets her again when she moves into Avengers Tower.  Misunderstandings, lust, character growth, tropes, and fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Posing in Tricky Light

 

Tony, of course, teased Steve when he heard that he was taking Art Classes, and made jokes about the _Figure Drawing_ requirement.  He faux-cried and made a big fuss about Steve seeing a nude woman for the first time (not the case), and **maybe** even popping his cherry.  (Popped in 1941, thanks to a girlfriend of Bucky’s.  It paid off to hang out with Bucky Barnes, and not just in getting rescued from ill-considered fights.)

Steve had seen models in the studios many times.  They came in all types and sizes.  Some weren’t physically fit enough to hold ANY given pose for more than five minutes at a time.  Others seemed to be made of stone.  A few were tentative and uncomfortable, but most seemed bored.  Steve wasn’t sure if a look of boredom was considered a mark of professionalism among the models or not, but it was common.

Honestly, Art-class students were a mixed bag, too.  Sure...  Most of the older gentlemen wore sweater vests every day (and bow ties), and avoided drawing sex organs, even in Figure Drawing. Many of the younger students embraced every latest hair/piercing/tattoo fad. But, there were boys, girls, men, and women of every color and creed studying Art.  Most were so blasé about the models that their expression was the same whether they were painting a breast or an apple. 

That was not the case for Steve Rogers. Being at ease when someone in the room was nude, especially an attractive woman, was foreign to his thinking. He wasn’t as desensitized to nudity or near-nudity as his modern-day classmates, and the Super-soldier serum made changes to his body chemistry that he’d clamped down on… so far.  Once he was off the USO circuit (a time he refused to discuss, as a gentleman _never_ kisses and tells), he spent the better part of two years in **constant** battle mode on the European front of WWII.  Opportunities to even _talk_ to women were few and far between. To stay focused and alive, and keep his friends alive, too, Steve repressed his desires with savage thoroughness.  He learned that it was necessary, in order to be the soldier that the world needed.

On waking in the 21st century, he was confused, grief-stricken, and depressed.  Battles filled his life. He reached a point where he assumed there couldn’t be anything else, that he was so necessary to ‘ _keeping the peace_ ’ that he shouldn’t even **want** for more. So, Stark’s teasing had some basis in fact, and Steve continued covering his reactions and trying to ignore them.  It was just another costume to him, one that had grown sadly comfortable.  He would get caught off guard occasionally, but if he could prepare his mental shields, he thought he could withstand any sensual provocation.

He noticed that the instructor seemed more energized than usual at the start of Monday night’s class.  She had props ready, and discussed details about them during prep time… pointing out the intricate scroll work around the edge of the wall shelf under a small mirror, the fabric pattern on the café chair, the jewels edging a masquerade mask… as though she feared the students would miss those details once they began.   She discussed the sheer pink slip that the model would wear, in a partial-nudity pose. When the Instructor name-dropped ‘ _Alberto Vargas_ ’ as the week’s inspiration, she had Steve’s undivided attention.  Vargas images were famous 20th century female pin-ups, regarded as having vintage charm by modern eyes, but the height of sensual beauty to men of Steve’s time.  They presented many a challenge to his control during his time battling in Europe. The fantastically shapely girls in those images were the kind his buddies dreamed about meeting when they finally got home. Steve convinced himself that they had little basis in fact. He rarely saw girls with that kind of figure, especially here in the future.  It was a softer and far curvier look than the current lithe aesthetic of popular feminine beauty.  Steve clenched his jaw tightly and deliberately slowed his breathing.  He donned his mask of indifference with grim determination, though he didn’t expect for the model to _really_ look like a Vargas girl.

The instructor informed them that the model would be allowed frequent breaks, as she’d already posed for two other two-hour classes that day.  That was a lot, so Steve’s respect for the woman was high before he even saw her.  Sternly, the instructor gave the students the standard cautions about behaving courteously, not speaking to the model, and not doing anything to undermine her professionalism.  Then, the young woman stood from her seat on the front row, removed her robe, and assumed the first pose.

Despite his preparation, Steve fought to hold back a gasp.  The model was the kind of dame that could knock the air right out of him, a strong-looking beauty with generous curves.  She wore stockings with seams up the back, and proper, high-heeled shoes that echoed 1920’s fashion, with nothing more. She posed turned to the side, bent slightly for looking into the mirror on the wall shelf, but with one awe-inspiring, perfect breast fully visible.  Her arm lay gracefully flat along her side with her hand resting, palm up, on the curve of her rounded ass.  Her hair was up, and her lush lips were painted a bold red.  She was strikingly pretty, dark-haired with beautiful blue eyes.  Steve made sure to capture the look of her eyes in the mirror’s reflection.  A trick of the light made it seem as though she was staring at him, challenging him.  His mind conjured a fantasy of her welcoming him home, as he walked in on her mostly undressed… and made her his. It was captivating and had him on edge, simmering with want that he struggled ruthlessly to suppress.

For her second pose, the model sat on a small towel in the café chair, wearing only white peep-toe shoes, and holding a wide-brimmed hat on its side behind her head, like a corona.  Head-on, her hour-glass figure fairly took Steve’s breath away.  She held one hand by her tiny waist, and the other up with her fingers curled along the hat brim, with her elbow pointing straight out.  Her knees were together, and her posture straight.  She picked her focal point and held a suggestive half smile well.  Her lips were slightly parted, as though she was panting with lust. More than once, Steve found himself lost in her eyes. His body hummed with **want** increasingly as time passed. During her next break, he noticed that she massaged blood back into the arm that had been up by her face.  Every time she removed her robe again, Steve braced himself and carefully schooled his features to appear neutral and unaffected. It was getting harder and harder.

In the third pose she reclined… wearing only the masquerade mask, arms stretched up on the divan with her wrists close together and her legs bent at the knee.  It was a classic model pose, because it was the easiest to maintain, though there was something surrenderingly suggestive in the way this model held it. Even through the mask, the sparkle of her eyes caught his attention, as though caressing him.  Still, this pose was easier for her than the others. Steve had a hunch that she was saving her energy for something special, like a grand finale.

He was not disappointed.

For her final pose, she donned the sheer pink slip.  Straps curved over her shoulders, but nothing covered her breasts.  Instead, the slip fit just under her breasts and provided lift, even as it skimmed over her lower torso. Steve heard one or two of his fellow students sigh as they watched the model prepare. She laid a large red towel on the ground and dropped to her knees, then put her arms down so that her forearms touched the ground. She laid her head sideways on her hands, eyes turned front and wavy hair disheveled around her face and over her arm.  One foot crossed behind the other calf, and she was still on her knees with her back straight. Her ass was straight up and angled to face them, and her taut nipples nearly touched the towel.  She reached back to adjust the sheer material so that it fell prettily over half of her ass.   Of her face, only sparkling eyes showed over her forearm.  Again, her eyes challenged and tantalized.  Steve marveled at the way she lured him to her. 

The boy next to Steve... one of the youngest, least-talented, and least-serious students in the class... looked up from his work on the previous pose, and exclaimed.  “Oh! Fuck me!”  He covered his mouth and blushed.

The Instructor jumped up from her chair and pointed at the offender, then to the door.  He shamefacedly exited the room.  The Instructor turned to the model. “My apologies.  You’re doing beautifully.  That is an exact duplicate of the pose in the Vargas-inspired ‘ _Way to Play Leapfrog_ ’ image.”  The model didn’t reply, merely held the pose.

Steve startled at the crass words, but really couldn’t fault the boy for the sentiment.  His own self-control was wavering, and for the first time ever in figure drawing class, he sported a throbbing erection and struggled against wild fantasies and the drive to disgrace himself like a schoolboy.  He constrained his thoughts, concentrating on his art technique and on minute details, wanting to preserve this image well… almost as much as he needed to regain mastery of his desires.  He policed all of his body’s movements that he could, regulating his breathing and blinking, controlling his urges with iron-willed discipline.

The instructor walked around the room, giving quiet encouragement and critique.  Steve shifted to conceal his personal predicament as she drew near. She looked over each of Steve’s pieces, leaned close, and whispered.  “I suspected that this style might inspire you, Mr. Buchanan.  There is substantial passion in the way you trace those curves.”  None of his classmates knew his true identity, but the instructor did.  He thought it only fair to be open with her since his work involved danger and an unpredictable schedule.

Steve looked forward to the rest of ‘ _Vargas week_ ’ more than he had any other, so far.  The same model and poses would be available for detailed work on Wednesday and Friday, as well.  Between classes, he worked on filling in details from memory.  Each night, he had increasingly-vivid erotic dreams about her.  He fell into day dreams about the model, too, especially while showering.

He returned with a barely-noticeable blush in his cheeks both Wednesday and Friday, though he was determined not to embarrass himself.  He found himself aroused by the model more each time she posed.  He continued to marvel at the way her eyes drew him in, and her expressions held so much lustful promise. In the hallway after class on Friday, he overheard his instructor talking with another teacher.  “I’ll have to get a hideous model next week.  Over half the class has been glassy-eyed all through Vargas week.  This year’s model is perfect for it, as pert and curvy as they come.  I worry about how the young men walk home after staring at that _Leap Frog_ pose so intently.”  The instructors laughed together discreetly.

Steve finished his drawings over the weekend, more and more taken with the model’s beauty.

***

_to be continued..._


	2. You do good work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy Lewis, the model from Steve's Figure Drawing class, moves into Avengers Tower.

The next Monday morning when Thor arrived with his lady, Dr. Jane Foster, and her assistant, Miss Darcy Lewis, Steve was struck dumb.  Miss Lewis was the Vargas model from his Figure Drawing class the previous week.  She wore a thick, heavy sweater and jeans that hid her figure rather well, even sporting a scarf wrapped over her chest.  She also wore heavy glasses.  Steve hoped that since she didn’t wear glasses while posing, she would be less likely to recognize him.  He pretended to read a message on his phone while he willed away his initial blush and wiped the sweat off his right palm onto his pants leg.

As they shook hands and were introduced, though, she smirked.  “I thought _your_ name was Mr. Buchanan.”  Steve struggled to form a reply, but failed.  Fantasies and dreams from the past week flitted across his mind’s eye. Merely touching her warm, soft hand sent a jolt of pleasure through his body, and a disconcerting rush of blood south.

Tony’s gaze whipped from one of them to the other.  “Wait!  That’s your Art Class name, isn’t it?  Are you an art student, Lewis?”

Her lips twitched slightly.  “Nope.  Jane forgot to pay me before she ran off to Asgard a few weeks ago.  I earned my recent hotel room costs with a few odd jobs, including a bit of modeling.” Tony looked her over intently, nodding his approval.

Jane nudged Darcy’s shoulder.  “I apologized a million times!” 

Darcy shrugged and shook her head at Jane fondly. “You made up for it by paying me double, Janey. We’re good. And, it's not like it's the first time I modeled for Figure Drawing.”

Tony’s eyes widened.  “Wait. Naked stuff?  Cough it up, Rogers.  Show us the naked art! I want to see what you made of the girl who tazed Thor, before you knew she was joining our merry band.”

Steve shook his head at Tony, careful not to react too much, though his stance was automatically protective.  “Not a chance, Stark.”  He treasured the art far too much to share it, and knew that anyone who understood art would see how long he’d worked on it and read his passion from it. Furthermore, he wouldn’t expose Darcy to **Tony’s** lascivious gaze for anything. The thought put a severe grimace on his face.

Tony cackled and turned back to Darcy.  “So… did he blush the whole time?  Did he stammer adorably?” His eyes darted between the two of them with an avaricious curiosity.  He raised a brow at Steve as though to say that he knew exactly what Steve was thinking.

She shook her head, grinning good naturedly.  “ _Blue-eyed McMuscles_ here was a complete gentleman, and from what I saw, made me look prettier than anyone else in there.”  She addressed Steve directly.  “The _Fuck-Boi_ next to you who got kicked out the first night?  Terrible! He made my ass look HUGE, and had me considering breast-reduction surgery, from the dimensions he created.  _Lip-Lickin’ Larry_ in the back row sketched away about twenty pounds, and made me look like a Victoria’s Secret **stick,** rather than a Vargas babe. Poor little _Swell Sweater Vest_ man in front only painted my hand, so I tried to do different things with it in each pose. _Livin’-Large Lucy_ in the corner made the ass-up pose into detailed, graphic pornography and added a bedazzled butt plug, so it looked like I had a tail.  All in all, it was hilarious!” She laughed again, and the others joined her.

Tony chortled.  “I’m gonna like you, Lewis.  So, did Captain _Blue-Eyed McMuscles_ draw clothes on you, to set things right?”  Steve rolled his eyes, shaking his head the slightest bit.

Darcy shook her head, laughing brightly.  “No way!  Really… you’re one of the best in all three classes I modeled for, Cap.  You do good work. I was impressed.” Her eyes shone with sincerity.

Steve swallowed hard and blurted.  “Me, too.”  Tony snorted and laughed, silent as he nearly doubled over. Steve reddened and glared at Tony.  “I…I mean… I mean that you held poses well, did good work.”  Then, he bit his tongue so he wouldn’t say anything else revealing his lust, or that might seem disrespectful. They would be working together, and as easy as her manner seemed… he wouldn’t want to make her uncomfortable. His passions chafed against their bonds. He stilled even more, concentrating on maintaining his façade.

Darcy curtseyed.  “Why, thank ye, Captain! I aim to please.”  Her expressive eyes twinkled at him with sweet enthusiasm.  She exuded joyful warmth like a flame, drawing him in.  Though he didn’t speak again, she helped him continue to feel included instead of isolated and apart from the group. Eventually, she and Jane moved on, touring the building and excitedly setting up their lab. 

Steve found himself making excuses to walk by there every so often.  He tried his best not to turn into a stalker, even forced himself out of Darcy’s path sometimes.  Even on days when he didn’t see her, she was in his thoughts.  She continued to plague his dreams, too.  He woke crying her name nearly every day, always on the razor’s edge of pleasure.  Whenever he saw her, she had a sunny smile for him, and kind words.  It was more than he felt he deserved, given his tongue-tied inability to reply beyond basic niceties.

Soon after she moved to the Tower, he finally joined the group movie night and discovered that he liked Darcy’s sense of humor, her appreciation for Classic films, Thrillers, and Disney movies, and her unabashed laughter.  She could put Tony in his place, without drawing resentment from the billionaire.   Thus, Pepper joined the group of people who completely adored Darcy. Steve considered himself at the top of that list, though he did his dead-level best to hide it.

Quickly, Darcy found her place among the superheroes and scientists.  She brought a spark of happiness to their group, one that Steve came to enjoy more than he could admit, even to himself. 

**_Especially_ ** _to himself…_

***

_to be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, McGregorsWench, for beta help!
> 
> I tweaked/added after reading all the lovely comments, so there may be errors she didn't have a chance to catch.


	3. Mr. Buchanan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve lets himself get closer to Darcy and even opens up to her. Darcy gets a completely wrong impression of his feelings, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to McGregorsWench for beta help!
> 
> Thanks to readers for sweet comments. I'm glad you're enjoying this little bit of fluff stuff w/a side of smut. :) Sorry for the few days' break from posting. I was part of a big event over the weekend.
> 
> AND, an explanation... I glanced back through my Bookmarks today and noticed that melifair already wrote a Steve/Darcy story called "Figure Drawing", so I altered the name of this story to "Figure Drawing Fantasy". Honest mistake. Thanks, melifair for understanding. :)
> 
> Now, on with my little tale!

 

Steve finally, grudgingly, accepted that he was _stuck on_ Darcy Lewis.  But, he not only had no clue how to act around her, he didn’t think he had the _right_ to try to start something with a woman, especially Darcy.  Darcy wasn’t just a beautiful, sexy dame.  She was a friend, one tangled up in the strange group of heroes that formed his modern-day battle squad. She was more than a friend; no matter how hard he fought it. He was sure that she deserved a guy who had his head on straight, someone whose time was their own.  He was too dizzy for her to make himself stay away, though... or, to stop fantasizing about her…

Often, Steve joined Darcy and Jane for coffee or lunch in the cafeteria.  Justifying that he didn’t wish to be rude, he carefully eased his shields aside to allow friendly interest in Darcy to show. Regardless of his plans and efforts, it seemed like she broke through to him effortlessly.  Again and again, she made him **_FEEL_** … humor, attraction, liveliness… all that he denied himself. She brought small smiles of something like... **happiness**... to his face, for the first time in too long. Unable to resist the simmering temptation, he continued to spend time with her. He even went to clubs and restaurants with the group, when Darcy was invited. He was unsurprised to hear that she joined some of the others at yoga.  He avoided watching. It would feed his lust for her too much, and make it difficult to hide his ever-growing attraction.

He already knew that Darcy was graceful and strong.  His mind supplied other words like ‘ _sexy, supple, desirable, sensual_.’  He struggled to ignore those thoughts (unsuccessfully) and treat her like he treated the others, as a respected friend.  His initial reactions, from when she modeled for his class, struck him as disrespectful, somehow overly assumptive. Those memories were too intense for him to examine in a rational manner.  He felt almost like a slave to desire, even while he fought it. Many times when she was near, he found himself nearly overwhelmed by his attraction to her.

Stark, to Steve’s annoyance, was observant.  A constant and mocking grin played on Tony’s lips whenever he saw Steve near Darcy.  Occasional comments left Steve with no doubt that Tony knew at least as much about Steve’s feelings for Darcy as Steve did, likely more.

And, the more Steve knew her, the more intense his feelings became. Heedless of the danger, he drifted closer. Darcy became an anticipated fixture in his days, and a key player in his dreams each night, over the next few months.  When he was in-house, he spent as much time with her as he dared.  He was away a lot, sometimes with the Avengers, but more often searching for his missing friend.

Despite his lustful discomfort, Steve _enjoyed_ talking with Darcy. He loved her jokes and marveled at how easy it was to talk to her.  She exuded happiness and made people comfortable. She breached his defenses and put him at ease enough for him to confide in her a bit. He even told her some about his secret search for Bucky, secret because of Tony’s rage over his parents’ assassination by Winter Soldier.  Steve shared how much he missed Bucky, and how lost he felt knowing that Bucky was near, but not by his side. 

It embarrassed him that he got choked up as he remembered learning Bucky was alive.  “He looked right at me, but didn’t know me.  He was my Bucky, but… not…”  His shame and grief, never before expressed to anyone who hadn’t been there, bubbled up.  Tears came to Steve’s eyes and his voice cracked with the agony of failure.  At the same time, embarrassment put an atypical blush on his face.

Darcy stilled as she absorbed the spill of his emotions, a variety of feelings playing across her face. Her mouth rounded to an ‘ _OH_ ’ of surprised comprehension. Forcing her dismay aside, she grabbed Steve’s hand and declared stoutly.  “This is an emergency, a _chocolate_ emergency.  We need a mega-ice cream sundae, the biggest ever!”  Steve chuckled sadly in reply, a bittersweet sound.  She squeezed his hand, hard. “Don’t worry, Steve.  Chocolate will help you survive until you find him… and, I’m sure that with time, he’ll be ‘ _your Bucky_ ’ again.” Watching his mask of emotional control slip into place again, she began the struggle to set aside her crush and lusty longings. She teased him sweetly.  “Fear not, _Mr. Buchanan_.  Chocolate will help you through!”  

The name he’d chosen for Art school made perfect sense to her… now that she knew about his search for his long lost love, _his Bucky_.

Steve nodded, swallowing hard.  “Yeah.  Sorry. I shouldn’t … Well, chocolate might help, I guess.  I’m always hungry. And, in those wizard books you made me read, it’s a cure when people face dark stuff, right?”

Darcy forced herself to giggle.  “Yass!  I’ll make a Potterhead of you, yet, _Mr. Buchanan_.” 

Steve’s brow furrowed with confusion as he wondered at the strange inflection she put on that name.

After that, they settled into a comfortable, friendly routine.  Steve treasured Darcy’s friendship, and convinced himself that he dared not risk it by asking for more.  He feared what might happened if he dared reach for happiness, anyway. That didn’t stop him from dreaming or fantasizing about her, but he did the best he could.  She was too important to him now, a source of warmth that he valued above all else.

***

_to be continued..._


	4. Kinship with bowls of fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her way in from a modeling assignment, Darcy runs into Natasha and talks about how she met Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting 2 chapters today, 4 & 5\. 
> 
> Thanks, always, McGregorsWench for beta help and friendship.

 

 

One night as Darcy returned to Avengers Tower with a bath robe tucked under her arm, she saw Natasha coming in from a briefing with some of her old SHIELD allies.  Darcy waved to the assassin, always glad to see her friend.  Moments later, they were in the same elevator going up.  Natasha noted the robe.  “Modeling tonight?”

Darcy nodded wearily.  “Yeah.  I want a new iPad. So, I need some spare change.”  She shifted her neck, stretching work-tightened muscles.

Natasha’s expression shifted.  “Is the pay good?”

Darcy shrugged.  “It varies.  It’s usually at least twenty an hour, so, not bad.  It depends on how specific the assignment is, most times.  A lot of the time, they just want a body, _any_ body.  If they need specific poses, or a particular body type,  _then_ , the pay is more.  Like, when I modeled for Steve’s class?  The instructor needed a model who could believably mimic specific Vargas pinup poses. So, they wanted someone with a figure like mine… and the ability to hold ridiculous positions without laughing, or falling over.  THAT was a sweet payday.”  She grinned, remembering and rubbing her fingers together avariciously.

Natasha’s eyebrows went up, and she stifled a knowing grin.  “ _Vargas_ poses?  Suggestive pinups from WWII?” Her lips twitched, near laughter.  She’d observed both Steve and Darcy over recent months. They tested her patience.

Darcy nodded.  “They date back to the 1920’s even, and extend into the late 20th century.  Most of the poses I did were from the 20’s, 30’s, and 40’s.  One was from the 60’s, though.”  She shrugged.  “Like I said, they seem silly in a way. But, they made me feel pretty, for the most part… probably a little too confident for my own good.”  Her lips twisted as she chuckled with wry embarrassment. “It’s sensual stuff, moreso than most assignments where I feel distinct kinship with bowls of fruit.”  She rolled her eyes.

With a gleam in her eye, Natasha guessed.  “Is that kind of thing, pinup modeling, received differently than most of your work?”

Darcy laughed.  “When I’m all laid out without a stitch on… nobody blinks.  Put seamed stockings on me, or a sheer negligee over half my ass, and instruct me to look teasing? Tongues hang out, and half the class starts dancing in their pants.  It’s funny.”  She shrugged.  “To be fair, ass-up is about as suggestive as it gets.  Still… people are hilarious and silly… most of them…”  Humor fell away from her face, replaced by wistful grief.

Natasha didn’t see that at first.  She looked up at the ceiling, laughing to herself.  “ **Not** Steve.”  Then, she gave Darcy a pointed look, followed by a softening of her expression as she noted Darcy’s disappointment..

Darcy shook her head, and then allowed herself a tragically-comic frown.  “Oh! Of course not.   _He_ hardly even blinked, just sat still and focused on his work with that devastating attention that he apparently **NEVER** focuses on women. My gaydar? It completely failed me that night, and for months since, in a bad way.  Spectacularly bad… He just didn’t register on it! I thought… Well, I understand now why he called himself ‘ _Mr. Buchanan_.’ It’s sweet that he’s so dedicated to _his Bucky_ , but more than a little disappointing, I confess.”  She frowned and shook her head again.  “I _thought_ I looked sexy to him, given the way he drew me.  I peeked at his work during my break times and convinced myself I saw real passion for me in his work. Instead, he probably felt as much interest as he would while looking at a bowl of fruit.”

Natasha’s brow furrowed.

Darcy blushed.  “I wanted… Oh!”  She chuckled, shaking her head in bemused chagrin. “I **_wanted_** , well, still want… even though… Damn! I have wanted Steve Rogers SO MUCH, from the second I saw him, even more once I got to know him.  Everything I did while I modeled that night was intended to lead him on. I was trying to seduce him.  I foolishly thought that the way he met my gaze sometimes betrayed desire! _Please_ , don’t tell him I admitted that!  I probably creeped him out with all the staring. Poor guy!” 

Natasha only watched and listened, picturing the scene.  She had no intention of interrupting the flow of Darcy’s words.

Darcy’s tone became agitated, her hand gestures, too. “When I posed like a Vargas girl, I found it helpful to think sexy thoughts, so that I’d have the right expressions on my face.  For _Steve_ , I mean, in his class, with him for inspiration, that was easy.  He’s stunning, and… I was more than stunned! Then, when we met here, it felt like a gift from the gods. I hoped and prayed that he would act on my obvious interest, and ask me out.  He didn’t, of course. At first, I thought he was like Tony says, shy and awkward. He’s so sweet!  Then, I worried that I’m not pretty enough, and I went through a stupid phase of really hurt feelings.  But, after listening to him rhapsodize about the lucky Sergeant, I **finally** understand.”  She sighed, allowing herself a little pout.  “So many fantasies…”

Natasha’s mouth hung open.  “Gaydar? Mr. Buchanan?”

As she stepped off the elevator, Darcy shrugged. “Yup.  That’s the name Steve took for Art school.  Makes sense, when you think about it!  These days, it’s even legal!”  She waved.  “Good night!  Thanks for letting me vent.  I needed that.  Jane’s SICK of hearing about it.”

As Darcy made her way home, Natasha shook her head and pressed the button for her floor.  “Oh, Steve. What a mess! You’re terrible with women.”

***

_to be continued..._


	5. I remember that you’re terrible with women. But, why does your girl think you and I are in love with each other?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky surrenders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, McGregorsWench, for beta help! And, thanks to all who are reading and leaving comments. :) Let's move this along a little... ;) I'm posting 2 chapters today (4&5).

 

Bucky appeared, as if out of nowhere, in the lobby of Avengers Tower one morning. He stopped Darcy as she entered with a bag of fresh bagels for her scientists. 

She looked up into his face, gasping, “Bucky!” She’d seen some of Steve’s sketches of him. Caught by surprise, she added. “Would you like a bagel?” Bucky nodded.  She blurted, her words a jumble. “Can I tell Steve that you’re here for him?”  She put her hand on Bucky’s arm tightly, as though to hold him there.

His brow furrowed as he looked down at her hand. Finally, he nodded.

Darcy handed him the bag.  “Here.  Don’t eat them all, just hold this.”  With trembling fingers, she speed-dialed Steve.  “Hey!  I’m hanging out here in the lobby with your Bucky.  He said I could let you know he’s here.  I’m holding him still for you. I have him by the arm. You want me to bring him up so you two can…?”  She held the phone away from her ear as she heard Steve’s yelp of shock and a string of curse words she didn’t expect from him, ever. Her eyes went wide, and surprise registered on her face.

Bucky grinned slightly at the sound.  He glanced around them, then looked her over, assessing.  “Your hands are shaking a little, but you don’t seem all that scared.” His gaze dropped to the phone.  The call was still open.  Clattering noises and bangs sounded as Steve raced to get to Darcy.

She let out a shaky breath.  “Huh? Well, they’re good bagels.  I figure I’ve got at least until you finish yours…”  He barked a laugh of disbelief.  She grinned slightly.  “And, Steve loves you, so that’s good enough for me. He’s missed you so much.” She nodded firmly.

Bucky’s gaze grazed over her thoroughly.  “You two like each other.”

Darcy paled and took a cautious step back from him as she fretted.  “He’s good people.  I’m lucky to have him for a friend.”

Bucky raised a brow, his expression skeptical and almost confrontational.  Darcy held back from laughing at herself, and shrugged. “He’s nice to me.  That’s all, of course. Don’t worry or anything.  I wanted… I mean, honestly?  I **want** , but, I know it’s stupid… He wants **you** back with him. I get it, ya know, the deal with you and him. You’re lucky that way. He’s **_your_** Steve.  Nothing’s changed on that front.” Her mouth twisted with rueful intensity.

Bucky rolled his eyes and grimaced.  “I see.”  He shook his head.  “ ** _Punk!_** ” Darcy tilted her head, watching him curiously. 

The door to the stair well slammed open as Steve ran into the lobby and crossed to them, out of breath.  He was wild with terror for Darcy, shaken.  He stopped in front of Bucky, between him and Darcy, looking at her to check for injuries. 

The look in his eyes broke Darcy’s heart. She reached for the bag of bagels with studied calm, took them from Bucky, and backed away. 

The expression on Steve’s face was that of a man deeply in love, and terrified of having it ripped away.  He stammered. “Th... Thank you. Darcy! You shouldn’t…”  Terrified by the chance she’d taken, he shook all over.  He knew how dangerous Bucky could be, and realized that it would kill him if his one-time friend hurt Darcy.

She nodded while watching him and Bucky, smiling through tear-bright eyes. Internally, she lamented her stupidity in falling so hard for Steve. She berated herself to suck it up, give up the impossible dream, and be happy for him now that he had his Bucky again.

Bucky looked from one of them to the other, his eyes clear and comprehending. Finally, Bucky cleared his throat.  “I’d like to surrender myself to your custody, Captain.”

Steve shook his head, agony apparent in his eyes.  “Do you remember me?” 

Bucky nodded.  “I don’t remember everything, but I remember you. I remember stuff like you and me putting the couch cushions on the floor for our sleepovers.”  Darcy swallowed hard, let out a slight sob, and nodded encouragingly.  Bucky glanced at Darcy and regretted his word choice.

Steve nearly cried with relief.

A tear ran down Darcy’s face.  She blinked hard and spoke, voice hollow.  “Ex… excuse me. I’ll go now, and let you guys catch up....  I’ve got hungry scientists to feed, ya know…”  She rifled through the bag and handed Bucky a bagel.

He took a bite.  “Thanks. It IS good.”  He watched her moving away, a look of perplexed amusement on his face.

Unable to resist temptation, Steve couldn’t just watch her go.  “Darcy!” He pulled her close for a hug, their first. He let out a gasp as he felt her finally there in his arms, where she belonged. The feeling was so right.  “Thank you!  Thank you for… wanting to help… for calling me. I’m so glad…” He choked over how glad he was that Bucky didn’t harm her. He closed his eyes as he savored the feel of her, then opened them, and forced himself to let her go.  He nodded.  “You’re too good, Darcy.”  He glanced at Bucky, just then remembering that Bucky was there.

She wiped her eyes and smiled tightly.  “I’m happy for you guys.”

Bucky frowned.  “Steve and I are not an item, dollface.  We’re like brothers.” He glanced at Steve with a cautious question in his expression.  “At least, that’s what **_I_** remember…”

She nodded, blinking away confusion and then sadness at his words. “Oh! I guess it takes time to regain all your memories after… Well... I’m happy you guys are finally back together… so, you get the chance to sort it all out…” She seemed to stumble on her words as well as her footing, and then dashed away.  She chided herself as her eyes swam with more tears.

Steve stared after her longingly.

After a beat, Bucky turned to Steve, exasperated.  “I remember that you’re terrible with women. But, why does your girl think you and I are in love with each other?”

Steve’s expression shifted, confused.  “What?”  He glanced back to the closing elevator door.  Darcy stood in the back of the car, holding the bagels close and looking down at the floor. He couldn’t see her eyes.  “Darcy’s… not my girl.”  The elevator left.  “If things were different… I… wish she was, but I don’t deserve… I have to… I can’t.”  His words trailed off and he looked at the ground, frowning.  His breathing shuddered. He looked Bucky over.  “Are you okay?”

Bucky put a hand to his eyes and groaned.  “Oh, my God!  You PUNK!  I’ve been spying on you.  I’ve seen you out with her, time after time.  You’ve gone to restaurants and movies, and all sorts of stuff. I noticed others were with you a lot, but, do you mean that you’ve let a girl that nice and pretty just be a pal?”  He leaned closer and lowered his voice. “I know she always layers up and stuff, but I think she’s hiding a sweet figure underneath.”

Steve blushed, full body and vivid. “You have no idea!”  He threw his hands up in helpless frustration, eyes wide as he ruefully remembered.

Bucky’s expression shifted.  “You do?”

Steve sighed.  “It’s a long story, and… First, we have to deal with how to bring you in, and get the others okay with you being here… Tony’s…”  He glanced around them, assessing the situation.  He didn’t see an outside threat, but knew better than to assume anything.  His attention shifted to the individuals closest around them, then to the Security desk.  He shifted to high alert, full-Captain mode.

Bucky growled.  “You seem to have a bad habit of letting other stuff stop you from going after a girl…”

Steve continued to watch the Security desk.  The officers looked uneasy, conferring with each other in low tones.  “They’re about to attack you.  It’s the arm…”

Bucky shrugged.  “Should I get on my knees for them to cuff me?  Or, lay down? How do you want to play it?  What’s our best option?”

The elevator opened again and Darcy walked back out, dragging Tony Stark.  He froze when he saw Bucky.  Tony shouted and pointed at him.  “You!”  The officers at Security drew their guns and moved closer, yelling.

Darcy ran forward and threw herself in front of Bucky, shouting frantically.  “No! No!” She spread her arms wide and tried to block Bucky as much as she could.  “Don’t shoot!  He’s here to surrender himself.  Please, Tony.  It’s just like what Loki did to Hawkeye and Erik.  Hydra **made** him do the things he did.  He knew your dad, knew that Steve was his friend.  He wouldn’t want to kill your parents.  They made him!”

Bucky turned to Steve, cool and calm.  “I like her.”

Steve nodded, his eyes locked on Tony.  “Tony?  Please, listen to Darcy. Bucky is here to surrender.  He’s willing to come peacefully.  Let’s go somewhere and talk.”

Tony shook his head, body trembling with rage.  “I don’t want to talk.  He killed my parents! I want him dead!”  Guns around them clicked.

Darcy’s voice shook.  “Tony… your parents would want for you to understand the whole truth, and to blame the people _responsible_ for taking them from you… the people who forced a brain-washed assassin to do things.”  She looked from him to Steve, anguished at the thought of Steve finding Bucky only to lose him again.

Tony looked to Steve angrily, almost contemptuous.  “I know you’re a prize idiot, but… How can you stand to see her put herself in such danger, Cap?”

Steve frowned and explained as calmly as he could manage.  “Bucky is here to surrender.  Darcy’s not in danger from _him_.  And, if your guys start shooting, he or I will block her and take the bullets ourselves, and then disarm the shooters to keep her safe.”  He looked at the Security officers, his expression matter of fact.  “I’d rather not, if it’s all the same to you, fellas. Bullets don’t feel all that good, and I’ll have to injure at least one or two of you in the course of things.”  The Security officers hesitated, wary of engaging Captain America. Bucky repressed a darkly mirthful grin, barely.  It faded as he saw how dead serious Steve was, with no hint of the sweetness that had always set Steve Rogers apart from others. His memories of Steve were intact now.  He remembered who Steve had been before.

Darcy bit her lip.  “Please, Tony!  Calm down.”  Her voice cracked. “Steve finally has his Bucky back.  Don’t mess this up.  If you won’t listen, Steve’ll leave!  He’ll go wherever he needs to in order to keep Bucky safe.  The Avengers need Captain America.  I need…”  She swallowed hard, her hands twisting with anxiety.  “Just, please…” Tony shot Steve a look of disbelief.

Shaking his head, Bucky turned to Steve.  “You have GOT to fix that.”  Tony nodded agreement before he realized who he was agreeing with. He scowled again.

Steve’s frustration bled through. “Busy now…”

Darcy blinked in confusion.  She gasped.  “Will it help if Bucky gets down on his knees, or lies on the floor?  Will you let him surrender peacefully?”  Tears streamed down her face.  “Please, Tony…”

Tony let out a breath of frustration as he looked at Darcy.  “He killed my parents.”

She nodded.  “I know.  I’m so sorry you lost them that way.”  She took a step closer to him.  “Please…”

His jaw shifted as her tears continued to fall. He nodded.  “On your knees, assassin.”  Steve growled. Bucky did as he was told.  Tony glared resentfully.  He still shook with anger.  “Rogers?  I hate you sometimes.  This is one of those times.  If it wasn’t for Lewis, I’d…”

Steve nodded.  “Thank you, Tony.  He was their victim, too.  He needs our help, not…”

Tony shook his head with disgust.  “Don’t lecture me, you dumbass!” He watched Darcy hovering protectively by Bucky.  “Lewis?  What’s in it for you? Why are you doing this?”

The color drained from her face.  “It’s the right thing.  That’s what’s in it for me.” Steve gasped.  Her selfless bravery left him in awe.

Bucky looked up at Steve.  “You should kiss her.” One of the Security guards cocked his gun.  Both soldiers shifted quickly.  Steve put his body between the gun and Darcy.

Steve shook his head.  “Not here. Not…”  He touched Darcy’s arm.  “Thank you, Darcy.”

Voice cracking, she whispered, “You’re welcome.”

He stayed close by Bucky as the assassin allowed the SI Security officers to lead him away.  Afraid that Stark might have second thoughts; Steve stayed with his friend every step of the way.

Darcy watched them go, shivering from post-adrenaline rush and swallowing her sadness.

***

_to be continued..._


	6. Bringing Bucky In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bucky surrenders, Steve is determined to help him... through questioning, through Tony, and into recovery/a good future. Meanwhile, Bucky wonders what in the heck is wrong with Steve...

 ‘ _Bringing Bucky in_ ’ took time.  Tony questioned him thoroughly, in his most relentless and forceful manner.  Hawkeye, Pepper, Sam, and a gaggle of psychiatric and Veterans care professionals sat in to mediate.  The first time Tony screamed accusations at Bucky… Steve lost his temper and attacked. Tony was prepared for that to an alarming level, with suit pieces on him as though they’d been hiding in the vents.  He even got off a shot at Steve before anyone could react. Pepper separated them, slapping Steve back, destroying the suit pieces Tony had called in, and holding Tony still in her strong embrace until he calmed.  She was the first to notice that Bucky had broken his bonds and grabbed Steve’s arm to prevent him from hitting Tony too hard.  She looked mournful and impressed as Bucky apologized for the broken cuffs and asked for a new set. Steve sighed deeply and apologized to both Tony and Pepper, then stepped out to the adjoining room.  He declared that he would watch the proceedings from that location, from then on.

There were moments when Steve questioned who gave the kind doctors more concern, Bucky or Tony (he was unwilling to consider what they might think of him).  Losing Howard and Maria damaged Tony.  Meeting the person who caused their death caused him to lash out.  If the person Tony wanted to hurt were almost anyone but Bucky, Steve would understand.

Evidence began to pile up and indicate that Tony’s anger should flow in a different direction, though.  In addition to the file Natasha got Steve from the East, she found horrifically enlightening data and image files during several Hydra base raids. Steve was impressed with the trouble she’d taken. Even Tony was affected by some of the videos that showed Bucky being tortured and conditioned, more affected as time went on.  Steve threw up during one that caused Tony to run from the room, unable to reconcile his months-long desire for Winter Soldier to suffer with the reality of seeing just how inhumanely Hydra had treated the man.

When he was sitting silently waiting with Bucky later that day, Steve finally broke down.  A care package addressed to him and Bucky pushed him over the edge.  The card was unsigned, but read, ‘ _Heard today was a hard one. Wishing you recovery from darkness, happiness to come…_ _and a bright future together_.’  It contained a sampling of delicious-smelling chocolate bars and treats.  He knew that it must be from Darcy.  He nibbled a piece of one chocolate bar, and then found he had a hard time swallowing around the lump in his throat.  Before he knew it, he was bent over and wiping tears from his face.

Watching Steve cry left Bucky’s eyes misty at first. But, then he read the card and Steve explained why he thought that it must be from Darcy. Bucky burst out laughing so hard that the tears that fell from his eyes were those of hilarity.  Steve didn’t appreciate being the target of Bucky’s mirth, but was glad to see that his friend could still laugh, and soon forgave him. He agreed to lend Bucky his copies of the Harry Potter books to read during his free time.

That night, in his self-assigned bunk outside Bucky’s cell, Steve fell asleep thinking about holding Darcy close against him.  He dreamed of her all night long, his sleep fitful from accumulated stress.  When Steve woke in the morning, Bucky was already awake and ready for another day of questioning.  He looked at Steve with bemused impatience that Steve did his best to ignore. Obviously, he still talked in his sleep, and Bucky knew about his dreams of Darcy now.

The other Avengers stepped in on Bucky’s questioning sometimes.  He answered their questions in great detail, sometimes sketching to aid the process. After spending several days watching the proceedings silently, but with careful attention, Thor offered a stout endorsement of Bucky’s fitness and honor.  He declared his eagerness to stand by Bucky’s side in battle.  Sam admitted that he was biased against him after fighting Bucky during the fall of SHIELD, but understood now that Bucky had acted under unimaginable duress and without any malicious intent or say-so in his actions.  Hawkeye asked Tony if he wanted his resignation since he’d been Loki’s puppet, or was prepared to accept the eventuality of another formerly-brainwashed assassin and marksman joining the team. Bruce held his peace for Tony’s sake, but didn’t disagree with the others.

Tony worked through his grief gradually.

The only time that Bucky seemed shaken during the proceedings was the first time that Natasha came in and spoke to him.  They had a quiet, but emotion-filled exchange in Russian. Then, she closed the privacy screens and asked the others to allow her to speak with James alone.  An hour later, when Steve couldn’t bear the suspense any longer, he knocked on the door and entered the room.  Natasha was sitting in Bucky’s lap, tenderly carding her fingers through his hair and holding him close, while he burrowed his head against her and murmured brokenly.  Natasha met Steve’s shocked gaze with her unflinching one.  “No one needs to know about this yet, Captain. Our paths crossed and joined, years ago. James and I need time to learn who and what we are now. Please respect that.”

Bucky moaned.  “Natalia… love…”

Steve nodded numbly.  That Bucky could go through all he had, and come through intact enough to love again? It left a strong impression on Steve.

***

All in all, it was weeks before Steve felt that he could take any time away from protecting and helping his friend. 

Bucky inspired the break.  He felt almost as much discontent over the changes he saw in Steve as he did against Hydra.

When they were alone one day, he finally spoke his mind.  “Steve?   You’ve punched things and vomited over details of what Hydra did to me.  You know about the fucked-up torture and the conditioning, the cryo freeze and the electric shock.  Now, you know about my stolen moments with Natalia, and the punishments enacted against both of us as a result. You know why I’m different.” 

Steve stood and paced, knowing what was coming next. 

Bucky whispered.  “What happened to _you_ , Stevie?  Where’s your ma’s sunshine boy?”

Steve shook his head, grimacing.  “I’m not a child anymore, Bucky.”  He pushed down the panic that Bucky’s question brought to the surface.

Bucky nodded slowly.  “I know.  You were a man even before they made you bigger, more man than most.  We both know that.” His eyes narrowed.  “But, it’s like the way you’d get tunnel vision about a bully and disregard the danger to you.  It’s almost like you think that you can’t rest until you take down ALL the bullies now… You’re dour and sarcastic, and not in a fun way.  You act low all the time, tired and defeated.  You’re not even treating the girl you’re crazy about right.”

Steve couldn’t answer him.  His fists were clenched, and he remained silent.

Bucky grinned.  “If it wouldn’t slow my path to Natalia, I’d refuse help unless you join me and get help too.  You need it about as bad, Stevie.” Steve stared at Bucky, stricken. Bucky sighed.  “It kinda worried me at first that I might have misunderstood, that Darcy was right and your feelings were different for me than I thought, romantic.  I know how thick you are when it comes to romance, and wasn’t sure how I’d get through to you that I don’t go that way. I thought you already knew that… given all the dames I dated when we were younger, before the war. I’ve got to congratulate you on new levels of stupid now, Punk, causing girls to think you like me better than them.  I’d be impressed, if it wasn’t so damned sad.”

Steve started to speak, but just shook his head.

Bucky shook his head. “I’m sick of you, Punk.  Get out of here for a few hours, or I’ll make a break for it just to get away from your moping face.  I could get out easily, and we both know it.”  As Steve nodded and turned on his heel to go, Bucky added.  “Seriously, Steve...  You need to get your head on straight.  I hate to talk about feelings and stuff, too. And, I know how scared you are that everyone will laugh at you again, like when you were little.  But, you’re not okay… not you, Stevie.  You’ve forgotten that you’re more than just Captain America.  Fair warning, pal...  I’ll do anything I have to.  I won’t rest until you start treating yourself right again, even if it DOES delay me getting to Natalia.  In that case, if you hold out on me, I’ll be _really_ pissed, though... So, think about it.” 

 

_to be continued..._


	7. Drop that (metaphorical) shield, Cap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bucky pushes Steve to take care of himself, Natasha has carefully chosen words to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, McGregorsWench, for beta help. :) I'll post the rest of this story, at least a chapter a day, this week. 
> 
> I've enjoyed DarcySteveMonth! They're my OTP, and I love getting to read so many fun stories about them... and having new inspiration for my own writing. :) Thank you to the Promptathon organizers and contributors! :)

At Bucky’s urging, Steve went to his place to take a long shower and rest.  Then, he went to the gym, worked out, and showered again.  After he snacked, he finally felt better.  He was grateful to Bucky for pushing him to take care of himself.  He wasn’t sure how to change his ways, but he knew that Bucky was right. He was mulling over the idea of getting help from the psych doctors, worrying at it like a scabbed wound.

Next, Steve went to the Avengers lounge. He hoped others might be there watching movies.  The disappointment that cut through him when he found only Natasha and Clint there forced him to confess to himself that he was looking for Darcy.  He missed her.  She’d sent the care package, snack foods, art supplies, and encouraging notes to him and Bucky.  But, she had not visited.  He missed talking to her, listening to her colorful descriptions and funny anecdotes, missed the constant undercurrent of desire he tasted in her presence, missed her encouragement and happiness, missed her laughter and the way she treated him.

When Clint and Natasha’s movie finished, they invited him to join them and some of the others out of the Tower for dinner.  Tony nearly growled when he saw Steve as they reached the lobby.  “Taking a break from coddling the murderer?”  Natasha’s eyes flashed with resentment.

Sam groaned as Steve nearly left them to return to Bucky’s side. “I’ll stick with Bucky, Steve.  You haven’t left the Tower in weeks… and, I’m sick of hearing Stark gripe behind your back.  **YOU** deal with him.” He left at a brisk pace, nodding reassurance to Natasha.

Steve frowned at Tony.  “Didn’t the counselors convince you that saying stupid shit like that makes you sound willfully ignorant?  Bucky didn’t set out to kill the people Hydra used him against, and you know it.”  Tony muttered under his breath about Steve’s language, earning Steve’s glare. Anger fueling his impatience, Steve turned to Natasha.  “Did you ask any of the others to join us?  What about Thor and Jane… or… Darcy? Where’s Darcy?” He couldn’t help the note of longing that crept into his voice.

Tony rolled his eyes and muttered the word ‘ _dumbass_ ’.

Steve’s jaw tightened as he saw Natasha assessing his reactions closely.  He fit his habitual mask quickly in place, bracing himself.  Her tone was mild.  “Thor’s out for an evening with Foster, and Darcy had her robe with her when she left.  She must be modeling tonight… like she did for you that time.  Let’s just go now.” 

Steve’s jaw shifted as the inevitable tempting images appeared in his mind. But, he didn’t betray any other reaction, that he knew of...  Natasha noticed, however, that he let his hands go deliberately slack, held his breath, and controlled his eyes in such a taut manner that he blinked exactly once every five seconds, no more, no less.  She mirrored the pattern to him, also holding her breath and letting her hands go slack.  Called out, he breathed normally again, frowning and avoiding her gaze. A blush rose in his cheeks. Flashes of jealousy sparked along under his skin as he thought of anyone seeing Darcy the way he had the first time they met.  His frustrations mounted.

As the others walked ahead of them, Natasha spoke to Steve in a low murmur.  “I asked Darcy about her modeling one time.  She said it’s fairly good money, especially when they require a particular body type and posing ability, like the Vargas sessions she did, when you two met.  She also mentioned that seamed stockings or a sheer slip get people going more than complete nakedness… most people, that is.  **Not you**. No, Sir.  No reaction, at all, from **you** …  She said that you stayed absolutely **still** , focused entirely on your work, and seemed utterly unaffected by her.  You _hardly blinked_ … She noticed because **she** needed inspiration to put pose-appropriate, lusty expressions on her face. She found it in you.”  Steve gasped.  Natasha looked him square in the eye. “She found you stunningly attractive, inspiring her to lustful looks. She wanted you from the start, and still does.”  She paused for a second and added.  “It hurt her feelings that you didn’t seem to find her attractive.”

Steve’s patience was thin.  “What would you have me do, Natasha?  Act like a horny kid?  Unzip my pants, and show her she was wrong?”

Tony glanced back at them, eyebrows raised.

Steve ignored Tony, but slowed his pace slightly to put more space between them. Natasha shook her head.  “How about letting yourself blush, instead of working to redirect your blood flow into your hands?  Or, giving her a slight smile or look of appreciation, even once, IF you liked what you saw?”  Steve sighed and frowned at her. She laughed at him.  “And, you’re specifically isolating it to the first time you saw her.  What about after you met her again, here at the Tower?  You’ve been dancing around it for months, as well as you can dance with a constant hard-on, that is.”

Steve blushed at that comment, and groused.  “You make it sound easy to control my emotions and reactions.  If I open the door a crack, I can lose control. When I met her here with Thor, in front of everyone, with Tony leering at her… it didn’t seem like a good time to make a pass, or even express admiration. I felt constrained to show her the respect she’s due, both as a modeling professional and as a new coworker.  Then, we started becoming friends. I didn’t want to take that for granted, and found it getting harder and harder to bring up how attractive I found her that first night. She deserves better than me, anyway. And, it’s been a busy few months.  It’s not like the world’s need for Captain America has **decreased**. You know that.  I don’t have time to indulge my every whim.”  His voice shook.

Natasha sighed.  “I understand that you have enough testosterone swirling through you to put hair on the chest of **every** male over age ten in the Tri-State area, Steve.  It must be as challenging in social interactions as it is helpful in battle.”

He nodded once.  “I’m not as green as Stark likes to think, Natasha.  My thoughts are not pure and sweet. I just know what I have to do as Captain America. I can’t lose focus.” The familiar arguments began to sound old and tired to him.

She smirked.  “I read SHIELD files on you that you never saw, Steve.  I know you’re not innocent.”

His posture stiffened.  “Whatever you read… it’s not from anything **I** ever shared with anyone.”

She nodded.  “True. You’re a gentleman, THAT way. But, you’re not being fair to yourself… and… you’re **not** being **_HONEST_** with Darcy.”  She glanced at him and noted his expression was even more closed, though he flinched at the word ‘ _honest_ ’.  “You know what’s NOT in the files?” His expression was dark with frustration while he waited.  He refused to beg. She smiled and patted his arm reassuringly, laughter lacing her tone.  “It doesn’t say that **_you’re_** in love with James Buchanan Barnes, _Mr. Buchanan_.”

He shook his head.  “You know that I’m not.”  He winced.  “But… Darcy thinks I am…”

Natasha nodded, grinning at him with rueful confirmation.  “You might want to consider easing up on control of your reactions to her, Steve.  You’ve shown absolutely no interest beyond friendship; to the point that she thinks you’re completely uninterested in women. Have you noticed that I haven’t tried to set you up with anyone in a while?” He nodded. She shrugged.  “I’ve been waiting for you to get your act together and ask Darcy out.  I was trained to evaluate men’s interest and desires.  And, try as you might to hide it, you’re in deep for her. You want her desperately, and you care about her, too. I’m glad James turned himself in, and you’re there for him. I just hope that Darcy’s still around if you decide you have attention to give her.  I’d bet that once he’s fully himself again, James will be furious if he realizes you let a woman like that slip away from you for his sake. I can’t imagine that your best friend could be pleased with the way you treat yourself these days.”

Steve shrugged.  “Few things used to set him off more than my stupidity. He’s _already_ pissed at me.” 

Natasha kissed his cheek and gave his hand an encouraging squeeze.  “Let yourself live, Steve.  You have a whole life in this time that you’re holding back from.  You lost your world when you crashed into the ice, and it’s natural that could cause you to hesitate to open up to friendships and love again. There are no guarantees.  I can’t promise that something won’t happen to take it all away again.  I’m not that naïve, any more than you are.  But, if you’re too scared to even try?  **_That_ ** guarantees that you’ll remain separate from life and happiness until the day you die, alone.”

Steve stayed quiet for the rest of their walk, and while they ate.  Bucky’s assertions from earlier in the day had unsettled him.  Unlike most people, Bucky’s principle concern was for Steve Rogers, rather than Captain America. And, now Natasha...  He thought about Natasha’s words, replaying the conversation in his head.  She said ‘ _modeling… like she did **for YOU**_ ’.  Natasha’s word choice wasn’t random, ever.  It fit what she said about Darcy finding inspiration in him, being attracted to him, and was a deliberate taunt to remind him how beautiful Darcy was. 

He gulped as he considered the idea that looking at him helped Darcy achieve such memorably-lustful facial expressions. He felt his face warm as he remembered Darcy’s eyes in each pose, the way she looked at him in the mirror as though welcoming him home and inviting him to take her… her suggestive half smile, nearly panting with lust as she sat naked before him… the sweet surrender in her reclining pose, with her wrists together as though bound… the tantalizing challenge in her eyes as she fairly dared him to take her during the maddening ‘ _leap frog_ ’ pose… He closed his eyes and sighed.  Months of longing crashed in on him. Years of self-imposed loneliness ate at him.

Why would Fate put someone so tempting in his path now, if he wasn’t allowed happiness?  Something stirred deep inside Steve, that part of him that believed in goodness and joy.

The people who cared most about him, two of the people who he trusted most, were urging him to reach for happiness. His Ma always told him that his sunny outlook was his best quality. Yet, he’d shut optimism away while he grieved his old friends and his old life. Was there a way his life could be different now? Could he change?

Hawkeye noticed Steve’s sighs of longing, and suppressed a knowing grin.  “Tired, Cap?”

Steve nodded.  “Very. Not from lack of sleep, though, Clint.  I’m considering some things Bucky and Natasha brought to my attention…”

Tony’s attitude was matter of fact as ever.  “You look hard up, Cap.  You finally ready to stop playing the martyr and admit you’re a man?”

Steve grimaced.  “Well, when you put it **that** way…”

Natasha smacked Tony on the arm.  “Don’t undo my hard work.  I’m trying to get Steve Rogers to drop a metaphorical shield.  That’s not easy.  He’s attached to his shields.”  Her brow furrowed as she groused. Tony chuckled.

Steve rolled his eyes and turned his attention to a baseball game on the restaurant TV.  “Who’s playing?”

Clint, both a good bro AND the recipient of an elbow from Natasha, answered Steve and joined him talking sports for the rest of dinner.  It was an easy and pressure-free past time that allowed Steve to mull over his friends’ advice in between plays, stats, and theories.  As they finished eating, Steve noticed that both Natasha and Tony were dominating the conversation, so that he could sit back and think. His thoughts raced from situation to situation and person to person, but returned again and again to Darcy.

He missed her.  The thought of never seeing her again, or of losing her to a relationship with some guy smart enough to treat her right, was unbearable.

As they left the restaurant, Tony nudged Steve’s arm.  “Hey, Cap.  When I’m better at self-care than you are?  You’re pretty fucked up.  If you don’t fix it, you’re liable to burn out or get yourself killed.  Then, where would we be?  I may hate you sometimes, and think you’re an overly-righteous boy scout. But, you’re the First Avenger and our Captain.”

Steve stopped in his tracks, slack jawed as Tony whirled away to pester Clint and Natasha.  After a few minutes, Tony turned back, heedless of the others.  “And, if you keep letting Darcy think that you’re not into her, I’ll set her up with Johnny Storm.  She’s waited long enough for you to get your head out of your ass. Johnny’d take her to bed in about five minutes.”

Clint barked laughter while Natasha protested that she’d strangle Tony if he so much as mentioned Darcy’s existence to Storm. Breezily, Natasha suggested.  “Darcy deserves better.  How about Rhodey?  He’s handsome, heroic, funny, and sexy.”  She laughed as Tony squealed like a child, and Steve winced.

Heart thudding with anxiety at thoughts of Darcy with someone else, Steve continued to mull things over.  Natasha’s well-placed barb from earlier was festering by now. 

**_Not HONEST…_ **

He owed Darcy honesty.

***

 

_to be continued..._


	8. An Outstanding Fake Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately after dinner out w/excellent advice from Natasha, Steve is asked to lie for Darcy and pretend to be her boyfriend.

Steve’s first chance to change Darcy’s perception of him and be more honest came as he and the other Avengers neared the Tower again after their dinner out.  Ironically, to Steve’s thinking, it required him to lie… in a way.

He and the other Avengers stopped by a lighted fountain in a small park near the Tower.  Tony loved dropping pockets full of coins there for people to find.  He made a silly game of it every time, wracking his brain to come up with creative wishes that he (heedless of whether it affected the likelihood of wishes coming true) shared aloud.  He started with, “Let Cap start _gettin’ some_ on the regular, so he’ll be less of a pain in the ass.”  Then, tossing in smaller drabs, he began to wish for ambitious experiments to work, for favorite sports team victories, for von Doom to forget how to make robots, for all Hydra spies to wake up with giant red **H** ’s on their faces so they were easier to catch, and for Pepper to ask him if they could have a three-way with Natasha.

While Natasha was still gagging over that last wish, Tony pointed.  “Hey!  Model, and potential Cap bedmate, incoming. Fast.”  Darcy raced past him, making a noise that was part groan and part plea.  He frowned.  “What’s got you freaked out, Speedy Gonzalez?”

Staring at her as she approached, Steve felt his heart lurch.  He’d missed her so much!

Darcy looked around at the Avengers present and gasped.  “It’s an emergency.”  They all stood at attention. Natasha’s guns clicked, ready to go. Darcy shook her head.  “Not that kind.  A ‘ _Darcy’s getting her ego crushed_ ’ emergency.”  All but Steve relaxed.  She nodded to him stiffly.  “Nice to see you out and about, Cap.  How’s Bucky?”

Steve let out an impatient breath, shifting in place nervously.  “Good.  He’s flirting with the nurses more every day.” Tony rolled his eyes. Natasha snorted a laugh behind her hand while Darcy frowned, then shook her head.

Darcy’s brow furrowed and she looked at the men present as though taking inventory.  “Okay.  We’ll figure that out later.”  Her gaze returned to Steve and her jaw shifted. “For now… and, PLEASE don’t confuse Bucky by talking about this to him... but, for the next few minutes I need you to put your arm around me, and pretend that we’re dating.” Steve’s brow furrowed, but he gave Darcy a tentative nod. She explained. “The darling high school sweethearts most responsible for **ruining** high school for me, my once-best friend and her husband, aka ‘ _the jock who dumped me at Prom to get together with her_ ’… were in the workshop class I modeledfor tonight.  It was **awful**. He stared at me in such a creepy way…  **Yuck!** They were waiting for me after I got dressed again. I made up a cock-and-bull story about modeling to save up to buy my _amazing boyfriend_ a special gift.  So, since they exist to make my life utter Hell… they want to **meet** my amazing boyfriend. I KNOW she can tell I’m lying through my teeth.  Before she stabbed me in the back… we WERE friends, I guess...”

Tony smirked.  “Oh, okay.  I’ll do it.  Come here, Lewis.  Let me manhandle you. If I were your amazing boyfriend, I’d have my hands all over you, all the time.” He winked at Steve.

She took a step back. “God, no!  I told them he was tall.”  Tony glared.  She shrugged.  “Joe’s prickly about his height… and, I thought Thor would irritate his stupid ego, but Thor’s not answering my calls. I wouldn’t want to be your _other woman_ , anyway.  You and Pepper were on the cover of ‘ _People_ ’ last week, for fuck’s sake.”

Clint ‘s eyes gleamed and his grin carried faux innocence.  “Sorry, kid. I’m not tall, either.”

Darcy turned to Steve, a regretfully pleading look in her eye.  “Please?  Help me? I was trying to get Thor, but… he’s an even worse liar than you are, and probably having too much fun with Jane to answer his phone right now. And, you’re here … And they’ll be there in about five minutes. Please?  Please, lie for me?” 

Natasha’s tone was wry.  “Are you sure you can be dishonest, Steve?” Steve shot Natasha a quick glare before he turned to Darcy again.  He was aware of the prodding looks on the faces of his friends, urging him on.

He took a leap of faith off the cliff of his uncertainties.  “I’d love to be your guy.” Tony guffawed.  Steve ignored him, his heart beating faster as he focused on Darcy. “Where are we meeting them?  And, do I look okay?” Natasha rolled her eyes, muttering in Russian.

Darcy snorted a laugh.  “Of course. You look… perfect.”  She pointed to a nearby bar.  “That bar… _Break_.”

Clint chuckled.  “Challenge the jerk to the basketball, darts, or, well… any game that requires coordination.  Do our girl right, Cap!”  He chuckled again, obvious with his double entendre. Natasha groaned and shot him a disapproving look.

Tony protested.  “I still say it should be me.  It might seem semi-incestuous since I love you like a little sister, but I’m meaner than Cap is.  I’d leave your old bullies in ruins, Lewis.”

Darcy smiled while pretending to wipe away a tear.  “You guys are the best!”  She kissed Tony’s cheek and shoved him away, then took Steve by the arm.  “Come on, Steve.  No offense to any of my other knights in shining armor, but you’re the prettiest.  Drinks are on me, tonight, Steve.”  Tony jeered, while Clint just laughed.

Steve shook his head.  “No. I can’t hide that I’m an old-fashioned guy.” Tony made a choked noise.  Steve continued to focus on Darcy. “If you don’t let me buy, they might guess we haven’t been dating.” He wasn’t at all surprised to find that Darcy’s nearness was causing him to shake with excitement.  He felt the swell of her breast against his arm, distracting.

She frowned, worried about how anxious he must be about lying… given how she felt him shaking.  “Oh.  Okay, then...  But, I’ll pay you back for it all later. You should save your money for real dates… that you want to go on, with the guy you love.” Her frown deepened.

Steve shook his head.  “You’re wrong.”  His voice cracked. Natasha nodded.

Darcy made a noise of disbelief and began to berate herself silently for putting Steve in what had to be an awkward position for him.  She also began to wonder if she was setting herself up for a world of pain by pretending to have what she couldn’t.  Unable to stop herself, though, she moved even closer to him as they left the others.

He took a few deep breaths, and suggested.  “Maybe you could take me out for coffee tomorrow, and we could talk about it.”  Behind them, Tony cheered. Darcy gave Tony a puzzled look. Once they were far enough from the others that only Natasha might overhear, Steve gathered his courage, slowed their pace, and put a hand on Darcy’s arm.  “Darcy?”  She looked up at him, eyes wide with anxiety.  He swallowed hard. “If they saw you modeling tonight… he’s regretting letting you go, and she’s incredibly jealous of how beautiful you are.”  He blinked hard, proud of himself for managing to say so much.

Darcy laughed.  “Right!  That sounds sweet, Steve.  You’re better at lying than I thought. But, you’re laying it on a little thick, and don’t have to start pretending until… Oops!  That’s them.” Steve let out a groan of frustration. 

From behind them, he heard Natasha laugh with kind concern.  As she walked away with Tony and Clint, she shared.  “Aw! Poor Steve! He’s trying so hard…”

A willow-thin, graceful blonde with wholesome features, sharp eyes, and a nervous smile waved at them. Next to her was a well-built, short and stocky man with dark hair and eyes. His gaze ran over Darcy’s body, and then fixed on Steve.  The woman seemed stunned by Steve’s appearance, both how handsome he was, AND that he was there at all. Both of them looked surprised and tried to hide it. Failing badly, the woman fixed a false smile on her face, and her husband returned to staring at Darcy. Steve hated the guy immediately.  His free hand curled into a fist.

Darcy smiled tightly.  “Joe and Wendy… this is Steve.” She lifted her chin, defiant.

Steve nodded to Wendy and offered Joe a firm handshake.  He managed to bite out a polite greeting, barely. “It’s nice to meet you both.” He opened the door to the bar and held it while the couple entered, then Darcy.  Once inside, Steve allowed himself the thrill of finally holding Darcy’s hand in his own, like a couple.  He savored the chance to touch her at the small of the back as they slid up on bar stools around a table at the side of the room, and then took her hand in his again and shifted so that he sat close to her. He was so pleased to touch her that he had a hard time paying attention to the conversation at first. She was soft, yet supple, warm and pleasing. They ordered drinks. He saw that Joe’s eyes drifted to the TVs, then back to Darcy, then to the TVs, again and again.

Wendy leaned over and, not subtly, spoke to Darcy.  “Does he know what you were doing tonight?”

Steve lifted and kissed Darcy’s trembling hand.  “Of course...  She’s gorgeous.  Isn’t she?”

Fascinated by her nearness, he savored Darcy’s scent.  Unthinking, Steve turned her wrist and touched the pulse point with his nose.  She inhaled with sharp surprise as his lips grazed her sensitive skin.  His body tightened with a sharp wave of powerful WANT. He closed his eyes and placed a slow, reverent kiss on the inside of her wrist before forcing himself away.  His body thrummed with lust, and wild thoughts raced through his mind.  He looked at Darcy with obvious desire, revealing his feelings for the first time.

Joe nodded agreement to Steve’s compliment.  Wendy elbowed him in the ribs and he froze, eyes wide with confusion.  Wendy’s smile was tight.  “So… Steve… how did you meet Darcy?”  Darcy looked wide-eyed, waiting to see what Steve would say, and trying to control her reaction to the look on his face and the feelings his touch and kiss elicited.

An innocent expression graced Steve’s face as he forced his attention to the others.  “A coworker introduced us.” Darcy smirked and relaxed slightly.  His statement was true. Then, with equal sincerity, he added.  “She knocked the breath out of me the instant I laid eyes on her.”

Darcy blinked with surprise that she struggled to hide, wishing things had happened that way and wondering **when** Steve Rogers became such a good liar.

Wendy leaned forward, eyes narrowing with curiosity.  “What is your work, Steve?”

Steve’s tone gained an edge of mystery.  “I’m a sort of Security contractor.”  Darcy let out a slight noise of amusement. He turned to Darcy proudly.  “Darcy facilitates the work of the Avengers’ genius scientists.”

Darcy snorted, off-balance from how convincing his admiration seemed.  “That’s a really cute way to say that I fetch coffee and Pop Tarts!”  She took a breath, reminding herself that she and Steve were friends.  He liked her and was saying nice things about her as his friend.  That was all.  She shouldn’t read too much into it. He was just being nice. But, he kissed her hand again, and then again slower, even groaning and leaning closer as though he wanted her.  Her thoughts jumbled in disarray.

Steve forced himself to stop again and shook his head.  “Anyone who can make Tony Stark take a step back instead of blowing up New York, or calm Bruce Banner so that Hulk doesn’t tear the building apart, or save our Nobel candidate, Dr. Foster, from slipping into another dimension, does far more than that.  And, you know it.” 

Darcy blushed with surprise, first from his words.  Then, Steve kissed her on the cheek, and followed that with a panty-melting nuzzle to her ear.   His warm breath ghosted over the tingling skin of her neck. She guessed these actions served to punctuate his statement.  But, it felt real.  It felt almost as though he was panting with lust for her and might just _take her_ , right there in the middle of the bar, regardless of the crowd.  Her body was utterly and completely on board with that plan, reacting as though he was really making love to her.

She couldn’t form coherent thoughts, so her guessing ability was suspect, but she continued to analyze his actions through the filter of unrequited feelings. Her body didn’t care.  Her body wanted Steve Rogers pounding into her until she came apart about six times, to start. She felt like Thor had just lit up her every nerve ending with lightning. She shifted where she sat and shivered with passionate longings.

Steve was nearly lost in the softness of her skin, her warmth, and her sweet scent.  Feeling her react to him robbed him of most of the little sanity he still possessed. His lips brushed the shell of her ear and he nipped her earlobe between his lips. He was painfully aroused by her nearness. His libido was on the verge of a serious loss of control. He groaned with lustful appreciation.  “Sweet, sweet Darcy…”

Darcy swallowed hard.  “Steve!”

He groaned and forced himself back.  “Sorry.  You’re so tempting.” She stared into his blown pupils, and unconsciously shifted her back in a way that revealed weariness. Steve put his arm behind Darcy’s back.  “Let me help. I can give you some support.”  His strong hand held her up effortlessly, and he couldn’t resist the urge to turn the touch into a semi-embrace.  He groaned with longing again, breath shuddering.

She leaned against him, emitting a small moan of appreciation.  “You’re the best.”

Wendy’s eyes darted between them, narrowing with jealousy over their obvious connection.  “I suppose the way you were arching your back in that last pose was uncomfortable.” Joe’s gaze dropped to Darcy’s breasts.

Darcy’s muscles tensed, but her tone was even.  “Some class instructors want specific poses. That one was a little uncomfortable.”

Under his breath, Joe muttered, “but fantastic looking…” Steve shot him a dark look.  The guy ought to realize that he was being inconsiderate of his wife, at the least.  Joe had enough self-preservation instinct to go still, watching Steve cautiously.

Wendy stiffened and spoke with venom.  “I guess a little discomfort is the price you pay for selling your services.”

Steve started to protest, but he was cut off by Darcy’s disbelieving yelp.  “Says she who _booted my prom date_ by offering him a **blow job**! You’ve got some nerve…”

Wendy narrowed her eyes.  “I was too young to know better.  It was HIGH SCHOOL.  What’s your excuse for acting like a tart NOW?” Joe’s eyes shifted from Darcy’s cleavage to the ass of a girl walking past.

Darcy sat up straighter.  “Fuck you! I don’t owe you any excuses, or even the time I spent worrying about what you’d think of me tonight.  I’m awesome.  You were the worst excuse for a friend, like, ever.  And, Joe’s still got a wandering eye. So, good luck with that.”  She turned to Steve.  “Let’s get out of here.”

Joe stared as Darcy hopped down from her stool and Steve stood to follow her.  Joe looked Darcy over thoroughly. “It was nice seeing you.”  Wendy elbowed him hard, frowning. Steve glared at Joe, appalled at the implication and sorely tempted to knock the other man’s head off (literally).

Darcy froze for a second.  “Bye.”  The look she gave Joe showed her disappointment in him.  Steve tossed cash on the table and nodded goodbye to the couple, shaking his head and looking at them both with disgust. Darcy walked out with her head held high.

When they were outside, Steve could see her vibrating with anger, much like he felt.  Her expression was tight.  “Can you believe that?”  She walked quickly enough that Steve could move at his normal pace, despite their height difference.  She shook her head.  “I need a **shower** after the way he looked at me.  He broke up with me in part because I wouldn’t let him go as far as he wanted. I should have walked out on the job tonight, rather than… I didn’t see them until I was in the first pose.  I feel bad for the other workshop students, making art of me looking ready to throw up.” 

She shook her head again and turned to Steve, her expression brittle, confused, and a bit disbelieving.  “ **You** are an outstanding fake boyfriend, Sir.  A+ work!  Anyone who questions your ability to **LIE** with the best of them should come to me for references.  You CAN be dishonest! Really, thanks.  I know that had to be just… awful to you, on so many levels.” She turned and scurried away.  Her emotions were snarled into an overwhelming tangle.

Steve stopped in his tracks, stunned.  “Acting like your fella was the easiest part of the night, Darcy!”  As she shot ahead, he hurried to catch her.

Darcy shrugged, swallowing tears of angry embarrassment.  “I get what you mean.  They _were_ awful.  Any doubts I ever had about the benefit of having them out of my life are gone, forever.”

Steve ground his teeth with frustration.  “No!  I meant…”

Spotting Jane entering the lobby of the Tower, Darcy called to her.  “Jane!  You are the bestest friend ever, hands down!”  She squeezed Steve’s hand and forced herself to release him, her voice cracking with unshed tears.  “I’ll bring coffee by for you and Bucky tomorrow sometime, Steve.  Thanks, again. You were a life saver. Good night.”  She ran to Jane and hugged her tightly, still shaking.  “Even when you forget my name and keep me up all night, you’re the best.  You’d never call me a whore, never steal my boyfriend if I **_ever_** find a guy who thinks I’m attractive again, none of that.” She let out a noise that was part laugh, part sob.  Then, she buried her face against Jane’s shoulder.

Jane returned Darcy’s fierce hug.  “What are you saying, Darce? What happened? Are you okay, Sweetie?”  She nodded to Steve, her expression somewhat cool.  “Hi, Cap.  How’s Bucky?”

Steve let out a ragged sigh of irritation.  “Bucky’s fine.  The test and psych data confirm what I was trying to tell Tony, what Darcy so eloquently said the day Bucky showed up.  But, right now, I want to correct the crazy idea that I was unaffected by…”

Thor’s frown was fierce as he spied Darcy’s expression.  “Who insulted you, Lady Darcy?”

Darcy looked up at Thor and blinked away tears.  “Someone… two someones… **unworthy** , Thor.  I know that now, so… ‘ _Yay!_ ’… But, it hurt anyway. I got creeped on during a modeling gig by a guy I used to date, and then his wife called me a _tart_. Good times.”  She shuddered and gestured to Steve.  “I should hang onto safe buddies like Steve, who’ll go **miles** out of his comfort zone to help me, when he’d rather be here with the amnesiac love of his century. He does me the solid of just respecting me as a modeling pro, no matter what.  I’ve **had it** with guys who lust me.”

As Thor wrapped Darcy in his protective embrace and spoke to her soothingly, Steve put his hands over his face, thinking, “ _Well… for fuck’s sake…_ ”  He was grateful not to have stepped on the land mines Darcy’s ex had laid, but at a loss as to what he should say to her next. ‘ _Hey, guess what?  That night we met, when I saw you step out of my dreams?  I wanted you so badly I could taste it. And, now that I know you, I want you even more,_ ’ felt like the worst thing in the world that he could say at the moment.  No matter what, though, that’s all he could think. 

He hated himself.  He hated himself for months of dishonesty, for denying himself happiness, for letting war, duty, and grief take over his life so completely.  He hated himself for being such a coward where people were concerned, for letting the losses he suffered make him afraid to engage with people again. Whether Bucky insisted or not, Steve decided that he would talk to a doctor, seek help… He was finally going to find someone to talk to about the fucked up mess he was making of things.  Maybe a professional could help him find his way out of the hole he’d jumped into where Darcy was concerned, at least.

While Darcy chatted with Jane and Thor, Steve got on the elevator to return to his place, discouraged, frustrated, and angry.  He worried that it was all Fate’s way of telling him that he couldn’t have what he wanted, anyway.  The new memory of Darcy’s sweet scent, her warmth, and her soft skin under his lips burned into him.  His body shook with frustrated desires.

Natasha saw him exit the elevator.  “I take it things didn’t go all that well?”

He shrugged, expression wry.  “Apparently, I’m the perfect lust-free friend.”

Natasha looked him up and down in a way that left no doubt she could see how turned on he was.  She shook her head, ruefully amused. “Lust free?”

He blushed and let out a huff of frustration as he opened the door to his place.  He slammed it closed so hard that he broke one of the hinges.

***

_to be continued..._


	9. Steve Rogers’ Ass is a Public Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a distraction-filled yoga class, Darcy tells Jane and Natasha about her fake date with Steve. Natasha urges Darcy to visit and talk with Bucky.

The next morning, Darcy was feeling better, but still pensive about the previous evening. 

Thinking about the way Joe gaped at her ( _ew!_ ), and then the way his eyes roamed over other women at the bar ALMOST made her feel sorry for Wendy, but not quite.  Darcy couldn’t help think that Wendy and Joe were trapped in a much-deserved cycle of ugliness.  His roaming eye upset her.  Her meanness turned him off.  Wash. Rinse. **Repeat.**

Steve’s obvious disgust with them helped convince Darcy that they were horrid, even before Wendy insulted her.  His comments about how Wendy would be jealous of her looks had proven true, which was (in a twisted sort of way) nice.  Darcy struggled not to make too much of his words, or of the way Steve behaved while pretending to be her boyfriend (though THAT left an orgasmic impression that carried over into Darcy’s dreams, vividly, and probably would for months to come).

She joined Jane and Natasha for a yoga class, but it didn’t take her mind off things, or go well… at all.  Honestly, the instructor was fed up with all of the students (except Jane and Natasha) for their lack of focus, but… through the glass they could see into the gym.  They could see…

Steve.

From behind.

At the heavy bag. 

Darcy found herself thinking of it like the solution in a game of ‘ _Clue_.’  And the murderer was… _Steve, at the heavy bag in the gym, with pounding fists/rippling muscles/the most gorgeous ass in all of history_.  His ass was the murder weapon, and the entire yoga class was the murder victim. Game over.

Steve didn’t have any idea what he was doing to them, which made it all the funnier. 

But... UGH.

He seemed upset, or… tangled up in his emotions.  The few glimpses she got of his face revealed that he was deep in thought, as well as frustrated.  She’d heard others laugh over the idea of Steve destroying heavy bags.  There was nothing funny about it, to her.  She didn’t like to see Steve hurting.  He had it down to an erotic art form, but she didn’t like for him to suffer.  She had a desperate desire to see him happy.

She was torn, vacillating by the second.  Loving concern battled with lust. 

On the one hand, Darcy wondered what had him so wound up, and she wished she could help make it better. 

On the other hand, the baser part of her mind wished he would stay right where he was and keep doing what he was doing, forever and ever. It was mesmerizing. The way his hips shifted… It looked like he was plowing into someone, more and more insistently. Closer to… God!  How she wished he was plowing into her…

Jane leaned nearer.  “If you leave your mouth open that way you’ll drool on your yoga mat.”  Darcy forced her mouth closed, and let out a whimper.

Each time his pace increased or intensified, someone moaned or gasped.

_Pornographic-Steve exercise_ was SO not what Darcy needed this morning.  Or… well, maybe it was exactly what she needed. She couldn’t think clearly enough to decide. Watching him drive into the bag, shifting his hips, his glutes tightening and flexing… and… just, UGH. She could hardly breathe. And, he was pounding **harder and harder** … and… the bag burst and flew away from him, and the class let out a collective ‘ ** _OH_** ’.

Never had a yoga class seemed so in need of cigarettes before…

Darcy’s palms were sweaty, and her chest heaving from excitement.  She was amazed at how incredibly turned on she was, just from watching Steve.  She closed her eyes and shook her head in dismay. “Oh, crap.”

Natasha chuckled.  “Don’t you mean, ‘ _oh, fuck_ ’ _?_ ”

Darcy worried her bottom lip with her teeth, restless and desperately horny.  “Hell, yeah…”

Steve leaned over to pick up the ruined heavy bag, his pants stretching even tighter over his ass. Darcy put her hands over her face, and groaned. “Well… for Thor’s sake… UGH.” Natasha’s laugh trilled.

Thankfully, Steve left the gym, headed to the locker room.  There was more than one muttered comment about joining him in the showers.  Again, Darcy closed her eyes and shook her head, willing the fantasy images away and emitting little cries of ‘ _ugh,_ ’ again and again.

Jane’s grin was full of sympathy.  “I thought you were getting over him.”

Darcy shook her head.  “Who was I kidding? I keep dreaming I see a flash of _something_ from him that I KNOW can’t be real, but… I set myself back to the start last night, when I asked him to help me deal with my high school horror situation. He’s the **perfect** fake boyfriend, of course.  THAT was stupid.  I should have chased down Thor.  Steve held my hand, and I turned to **mush**.  He kissed my wrist, and I about had an orgasm. When he put his, I must note… **large** … hand behind my back and told me to lean close because he noticed I was achy, I went to pieces inside.  He smells so good, and he feels better. His lips! Oh! He kissed my cheek, and **nuzzled** by my ear, and nipped my ear lobe, and… Oh, baby Jeebus! He even faked breathing like he was turned on. It all got me hallucinating that he was losing control and we were gonna have sex, right then and there!”  She put her hands over her eyes and groaned with frustration.

She vaguely heard Natasha mutter something about an _open door_.

Darcy shifted her hands down to her flaming cheeks. “It was a good thing that Wendy called me a _tart_ when she did.  I was about to burst into flames of unrequited lust.  Thinking that he was into it and wanted **_me_**? Ha! Talk about insanely self-delusional moments in history!”

Natasha shook with silent laughter, wiping tears from her eyes.

Startled, Darcy tamped down hurt feelings.  “Are you laughing at me?”

Natasha nodded her head.  “I’m laughing at both of you.”

Darcy frowned. “I don’t understand.”

Natasha quieted and looked at Darcy thoughtfully.  “Have you visited James since he turned himself in?”

Darcy shook her head, looking guilty. She couldn’t make herself go and watch Steve and Bucky fall in love again. 

Natasha nodded, her expression cryptic.  “You should.  He remembers Steve.  He remembers his feelings. Ask him about his memories.  Telling people stories helps him recover more.”

Darcy nodded slowly, with obvious reluctance.  “You’re right.” She sighed heavily. “Hearing him talk about Steve, making their relationship clear and real to me, would be the dose of truth that I need… like the cold shower I need right now.  Thanks!”  She got to her feet and headed to the ladies’ locker room.

Agitated, Jane turned on Natasha.  “Why were you laughing at both of them?  It seems pretty sad, the way Darcy tells it.  She’s just _devastated_ that this super-handsome, wonderful guy she adores… is in love with someone else.”

Natasha smiled broadly. “She couldn’t be more wrong.”

***

_to be continued..._


	10. Bucky Breaks Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy visits Bucky Barnes' cell, listens to what he has to say, and sees the memories he's sketched.

Darcy let out a nervous breath as the Security guards searched her before letting her visit James ‘ _Bucky_ ’ Barnes.  The cell reminded her of the movie ‘ _Silence of the Lambs_ ’.  Her stomach clenched anxiously as she imagined Steve sitting in the visitor chair, staring broken-heartedly at his lost love through Security glass.  Fortunately, there weren’t crazy-person cells along the way, like in that movie.  The short hallway led to just the one cell.  Stepping tentatively closer, Darcy eyed the Security cameras and the heavy reinforcement joints holding the cell together.  It looked impenetrable, daunting, and cold. 

Bucky, in contrast, smiled warmly when he saw her.  “Hey!  I’m glad you finally made your way here, Darcy.  I owe you thanks.  I knew you’d let me speak before screaming or anything, since I’d seen you with Steve so much. But, I didn’t expect you to use yourself as a human shield for **me**.”  He shook his head with dismay at the memory, reprimanding her.

Darcy swallowed hard.  “I was in the elevator and saw Tony the next floor up, when the doors opened.  So, I nabbed him and got JARVIS to override and send us back to the lobby.  Tony forgets people are real and have feelings, unless they’re right in front of him, even people he likes.  He likes Steve more than he lets on, but I knew he was going to forget that when he saw you.” 

Bucky made a face and nodded.  Steve had shared similar observations, while gushing over Darcy’s bravery that day.

She sat down gingerly, avoiding his gaze as she admitted.  “When Steve told me about his secret search for you, it was the first time I **ever** saw him get really emotional.  I only glimpsed sparks of feeling from him before that… and imagined a lot of others.  He masks his feelings.  I think it’s a super hero thing.  I was looking, really looking, for months. I even imagined sometimes that he liked me as more than a friend... I confess.  I’m a real dumbass. I know he’s been through stuff that no one else has, but it took me ages to understand the truth. Then, he told me how even when he had nothin’, he had **_you_** , ‘ _his Bucky’_ … and how hard it was when he found out you were alive and didn’t remember…”

Softly, Bucky replied.  “He must trust you a lot to tell you all that.”

She grinned sheepishly.  “I’ve made an effort to get to know him.”  She blinked quickly as she forced herself to make eye contact with Bucky.  “I probably didn’t want to see it at first, that he was so involved in such an epic affair, that he loves you so much…”  Pain flashed across her face before she could hide it.

Bucky sat back calmly, bemused.  “What made you decide to come here today, Darcy?”

She shrugged and broke eye contact again, shamefaced.  “Natasha suggested I ask you to tell me stories about you and Steve, said it might help jog your memory. I honestly hope it’ll help me give up on my pointless...”  She choked on her words and tried to hold tears at bay as she struggled. “I… want Steve to be happy.  He deserves that more than most. He’s more than just… He’s a good man, sweet, someone who deserves to be happy. He’s not...”  She took a deep breath, trying to gather her composure again.

Her gaze roamed the cell area behind Bucky.  Her eyes were drawn to the sketches of people, mostly women.  She was taken aback by what she saw. She recognized Natasha in several, though in the drawings she looked younger… and more vulnerable.  One drawing showed a handsome couple who she guessed must be Bucky’s parents. There were three little girls in old-fashioned clothing, all with dark eyes like Bucky’s.  There was a drawing of a thin, blond boy holding his small fists up in front of a larger boy.  There were drawings of Steve with men she recognized as Howling Commandos.  Bucky’s memories filled the walls.  There were many different things, situations, and people portrayed.  He was remembering a lot in his expressive drawings.  She could tell who he liked and disliked in many of the pictures. He hated a short man with a rounded face, glasses, and a scientist’s lab coat.  Her brow furrowed as she looked again at a sketch of Natasha.

Darcy’s cheeks pinked as she shared in a distracted tone.  “Natasha, Jane and I were doing… well, trying to do… yoga.  But, we could see Steve pounding a heavy bag with so much frustration and force that it finally broke.”  She let out a sigh that sounded perilously close to a moan as she remembered.  She continued to scan the sketches, learning about Bucky from them.

Noting her expression, Bucky bit his lip against laughter. “How did that keep you from doing yoga?”

Darcy’s blush deepened.  “Oh… well… it looked...”  She laughed at herself and looked sheepish again.  “It wasn’t just me!  The instructor was pissed with the whole class, except Natasha and Jane.  Steve Rogers’ ass is a menace to society.”  She nodded meaningfully, eyes wide and pleading for understanding.

Bucky laughed.  “Steve Rogers is a menace to society.  Always has been.  **Punk!** ”  He rolled his eyes, fondness lacing his laughter and words.

Darcy eyed Bucky’s sketches again.  She’d seen lots of artists’ work.  His was full of feeling, done with strong strokes.  He’d obviously spent lot of time on some of the sketches of Natasha, sketching her… lovingly.  Darcy’s brow furrowed. 

She mourned on Steve’s behalf.  “You still don’t remember loving Steve...”

Bucky’s expression shifted with amusement.  “That’s not true.  You have it wrong. I love Steve, just not the way you think.”  He took a deep breath and pointed at the sketch of the blond boy.  “ **That’s** Steve.  He was a noble fool even before he had the strength to back up his punk bravery.”  He stood and plucked the sketch from its place taped to the wall and held it up for her to see it better while he talked.  “See that weak little scrap o’ nothin’? That’s how Steve views himself, to this day.”

Darcy studied the image.  The boy had Steve’s stubborn jaw, and his beautiful eyes and lashes.  His face was set in an expression she recognized. It made her smile affectionately.  “Stubborn.”

Bucky nodded.  “The most stubborn kid I ever met.  He has even less self-preservation instinct than you do.  And, that’s saying something, seeing as how on meeting Hydra’s most dangerous assassin, you got between me and ten guns and a pissed-off Iron Man.  You could have been killed!”

She started to speak.  He cut her off.  “I know.  You thought it was the right thing to do.  That’s what drives Steve, too.  No injustice can stand while he’s around… and, he thinks he has to be battle-ready every minute now, apparently.  He wanted to go off on your evil ex-friends last night, ya know.  You just beat him to it.  He barely held his temper with that lump of an inconsiderate husband.  He had to make do with ranting over it, and other stuff, to me this morning… and, then heading off to destroy a punching bag… and disrupt a yoga class.”  He grinned.  “The first time I ever met Steve...  That’s what’s in this drawing.  He’s the purest-hearted, most passionately-stubborn mook I ever met.  He never tolerated any bullies, no matter what it cost him.  With his scoliosis and asthma, and how easy he took sick?  Fights nearly killed him, more than once, more than a hundred times.  It drove me crazy.  I don’t like bullies, either.  And, I couldn’t help but admire his spirit, so we became friends. I looked after him, like a kid brother. He never made it easy.”  He smiled at her with open warmth.  “I want Steve to be happy, too.”

Bucky reached back to the table and pulled out a sketch done with colored pencils that depicted a striking brunette wearing a gorgeous red dress.  He shook his head, remembering, “I wondered if _she’d_ help him change, help him **let** himself be happy.  But, that was a long time ago.  Steve had to take out Red Skull and prevent Hydra bombs from blowing up the US’ major cities instead.  We all knew he wanted her, though. He talks in his sleep, so we all knew.”  He chuckled and plucked another sketch from the stack.  It was of Steve in formal uniform, his expression intent.  Bucky shook his head.  “Always the gentleman… he’s never been one to let a dame see his interest, his lust, somehow thinks it’s disrespectful… the big, dumb Punk.  Desires overwhelm him, and he doesn’t have much experience in how good that can be, so he panics.” 

He picked up his current sketch pad from the floor by his chair.  “This one’s from this week.”  Darcy recognized the shirt Steve was wearing in the sketch.  He was sleeping. His face had an intent expression that reminded her a bit of the way he looked at her as he pretended to be her boyfriend.  If she were impartial, she’d say it reflected desire.  Bucky grinned.  “That’s how he looks when he dreams about **you** , which is a lot. He’s got it bad, wants you so bad he can hardly stand it. He’s really stuck on you, Darcy.”

Darcy startled, both at Bucky’s words and at his lack of jealousy. She glanced at a made-up cot further along the wall of the hallway, guessing Steve slept there often over recent weeks. Suddenly, it all clicked into place for her. A look of realization dawned on her face.  Bucky’s smile widened as one of her hands moved to cover her rapidly-beating heart.  Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the images of Natasha.  “How did you meet Natasha?”

His smile faded.  “I helped train her.  We were caught up in the same situation, for a time. They saw that we gave each other joy. So, we were separated. They had to fry me hard to take those memories.”

“So… you _are_ reuniting with a long-lost love here…”  Darcy’s voice trailed off as hope flickered to life in her again.  She trembled against it, almost afraid. The force of her longings had been tough to live with, even when she thought them hopeless.

Bucky nodded.  “And, she’s a damn sight prettier than Steve.”  His expression was guileless, but determined.

Darcy’s lips twitched.  “Only because she’s **_NATASHA_**.  Steve’s about as pretty as any woman… other than Natasha.”

Bucky grinned at her, and then pointed to a sketch of Steve as a child, sitting by a radio between two of the dark-haired girls who had to be Bucky’s sisters.  “I never saw him as pretty.  I saw him as my little brother. I still do, especially when he acts like a dumbass. So, I see him as my little brother a LOT these days…” Bucky chuckled and shook his head. Darcy released a tense breath.  Bucky shrugged.  “One day, I… woke up… and, he was bigger than me.  I still saw my brother in what they made of him.  I remember my brother Stevie, a stubborn, righteous, idealistic punk kid. He’s my brother in everything but blood.  He’s my link to the man I was before they erased and remade me. I’m his link to the life we left behind in the past.”

Bucky’s face contorted.  “They gave me a serum, too.  It wasn’t the same as Steve’s, but it was in the general neighborhood.  Hurt like hell.  Changed me _at the cellular level_ , they said.  It made me stronger, faster, and deadlier.  It changed my body chemistry in lots of ways.  I, pardon the bluntness, get overexcited just at the sight of a pretty dame, and _touch_ … I seem to feel pain less, but pleasure more… much more.”  Darcy sat up straighter.  He sighed.  “I was doped up half the time Hydra had me out of cryo.  But, the other half… I’d get unpredictable.  That I was overly-aggressive was _approved_.  That the serum caused me to have a crazy libido that stopped me from thinking straight?  It was viewed as a problem.”  He frowned in a way that made Darcy wonder what Hydra had done to him to ‘ _correct the problem_.’  She shuddered.

Bucky looked at the picture of Steve, shaking his head.  “Steve may have it worse, from what the docs have said about the differences in our cells. Steve chooses to deal with it by keeping an air-tight lid on his feelings and needs, ever since he finally got the Army brass to take him seriously as a soldier.  That’s a damned long time, if you ask me. Natasha says he shields his strong feelings, especially feelings of attraction, more than anyone she’s ever met. But, the one time she surprised him with a kiss while they were on the run, he did a full-body shudder and could hardly walk.”  Bucky’s grin showed fondness.  “Stevie Rogers was the neighborhood runt, an object of pity.  Captain America is everyone’s great big hero and ideal man.  Somewhere in between?  There’s Steve. There’s a guy who’s _terrified_ of doing and saying the wrong thing, especially around pretty girls who wouldn’t have given him the time of day before he got big.  He won’t give me any details about the night you met.  I got the idea from what you told Natasha, though.” 

Bucky’s expression shifted, eyes wide and mouth twisted comically. “Vargas poses? You? Dollface!  If he hadn’t pulled back so far that he convinced you he’s not into girls, he probably would have cum in his pants like a pimply kid.” Darcy nibbled at her lip, thinking back to the way Steve’s expression had shifted with flashes of feeling while she posed.  Over time, she’d convinced herself it was her imagination.  But, somewhere deep inside, she knew that it wasn’t. It was part of why she couldn’t give up on him. Bucky asked her to describe the poses and winced as she did.  “Jesus!” 

He looked away from her for a moment, shaking his head.  “Did he freeze up or gape at you?”

Darcy scoffed.  “That would have been disrespectful.  He wouldn’t… The instructors always caution the students against that kind of stuff. The kid next to him got ejected for yelping when he looked up from his work and saw the last pose.  Granted, that boy said ‘ _Oh, fuck me_ ’ but…” Bucky frowned, his eyelids fluttering a bit as he thought about the last pose she’d described.  She shook her head.  “The poor kid wasn’t talking **to** me.  He was just… reacting.”

Bucky leaned forward.  “Well, Steve’s too uptight about Captain America’s image to ‘ _just react’_ like that. Listen.  PLEASE listen. **Steve’s crazy about _you_**.  You’re crazy about him.  But, you two have gotten your wires crossed and acted pretty stupid.  Go, give him a kiss.  Jump him. Do it like bunnies.  Get married. Make babies.  Just… fix it.  I’m _sick_ of his moping.”

Darcy laughed, taken aback.  “You’re moving a little fast for me there, mister.”

He rolled his eyes, grinned, and winked at her.  “MONTHS!  You two met months ago.  Just strip your clothes off and jump on him, already!”

She smirked, knowing he could see how tempting she found that idea.  “Hold your horses there, big guy.”

Bucky grinned impishly.  “Enough holding back!  Go get him.”

Darcy couldn’t stop the grin that came to her face then.

***

_to be continued..._


	11. Reach for Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy invites Steve for a coffee date... and more.

Darcy left Bucky’s cell, and took a walk to clear her head.  She texted Jane her apologies for deciding to take a day off, and promised to make it up later.   Such were the perks of having her best friend as her boss. Walking at a leisurely pace, she let her thoughts flow.  She had a lot to process.  After a while, she found a good place to sit, relax, and think. She watched in-line skaters doing their thing for a while, tapping her foot in time to music someone was blasting. 

Without the assumption that Steve was in love with Bucky, she thought back over the time they’d spent together, the way he acted.   A lot of tension left her as she dismissed the notion of Steve being romantically involved with Bucky. His behavior fit what Bucky told her.  And, Bucky… he didn’t seem in any way helpless or muddled.  He was lucid and self-aware.  It was obvious he’d been through Hell, but was on his way back.  Darcy decided that she would enjoy getting to know Bucky and be his friend, as he made his way from Hydra pawn to Avenger (and back to Natasha).  It would be a unique experience, something she liked to have in her life.

She felt a sense of calm and **peace** as her instincts and thoughts shifted into alignment again.  They’d been at odds too long.

She knew now that Steve wanted her as much as she wanted him.    That idea thrilled her beyond measure. He was definitely a person she wanted in her life, for a long time to come. She closed her eyes and savored the desire she felt, considering how to approach Steve the next time they met.  She laughed to herself over Bucky’s ‘ _suggestions_.’

Then, in the distance, she spotted his familiar figure.  Steve was running **fast** , pushing himself.  It was glorious to see. She stood and ambled closer to the path he was on.  She smiled as people gawked at him, joining in that pastime shamelessly.  He had startlingly-straight posture as he ran.  His muscles pumped furiously and bounced in an aesthetically pleasing way.  She’d rarely dated muscular men, probably because of her experience with Joe in high school.  But, Steve couldn’t be more different from Joe… and he sure as hell rocked in the muscle department ... regardless of how Bucky said that Steve still saw himself.  She wished that she had artistic talent so she could capture his beauty.  She also had a powerful urge to rip his clothes off and lick him all over.  She laughed at herself, but with a hopefulness that had been missing from her life while she jumped to all the wrong conclusions about Steve Rogers.

He slowed when he saw her… cautious, but pleased. “Darcy!  Hi.”

Darcy smiled broadly.  “Good morning!  Can I buy you a coffee? I owe you one.”

Steve nodded, “Yes!  I… I’d like that.  Somewhere out here… or…?”

Darcy let her gaze roam over him and nibbled her lip.  It was a relief to do that, to reveal her admiration.  She’d resisted that natural tendency too many times.  His eyes went wide as he noticed.  She sighed and smiled again.  “Why don’t you clean up and meet me in the coffee shop across the street from the Tower?  Thirty minutes?  Do we have a **date?** ” She put deliberate emphasis on the word ‘ _date_.’

Steve smiled.  “A date?  **Yes.**   I’d like that, Darcy.  I want to talk…” He took a step towards her.

She smirked.  “Then, go grab a shower and meet me for that date. I agree.  We need to talk.”  She waved her hands.  “Shoo!” 

He looked at her curiously, saluted, and ran to do as she said.

***

She snagged a small table in the corner, sat, and listened to music on her iPod to calm her brain noise while she waited.  Twenty five minutes had passed when Steve dashed into the shop, a rose from a street vendor in hand. He had a hopeful look on his face and was achingly nervous. 

Darcy insisted on treating. “It’s my invite, so my turn to pay _…_ ”

When they were both settled at the table again, Darcy looked at the rose.  “Thank you for that.  It’s pretty.”  She looked up into his eyes, almost breathless.  “I visited your… your _friend_ … Bucky.” Steve sat back and let out a sigh of relief when she referred to Bucky as his friend. Darcy chuckled, put a hand on Steve’s knee and crossed the distance between them quickly to catch his lips with her own.  She felt him gasp into the kiss, then open up.  She savored the soft strength of his lips, the tentative first touches of their tongues, and his lusty response to her. In a few seconds, the kiss progressed to something raw and wanting. He moaned with need. She pulled away slowly, her head spinning from the sensations now dulling her thought processes.

When she opened her eyes again, Steve was staring at her intently.  His expression shifted between surprise and lust.  He trembled visibly. She let out a sigh.  “Oh! Thank you.”

He shook his head, obviously dazed.  “ _What?_   For what?”

Darcy smiled, sipped her coffee, then set it down and replied.  “You’re looking at me like you think I’m pretty.”

His breathing was ragged.  “You’re more than pretty, much more.”  He took a large swig of his coffee and looked around as though to remind himself that they were in public.

Darcy couldn’t stop smiling.  “ _Thank you_.  Bucky suggested some wild stuff, told me to rip off my clothes and jump on you… which seems more likely than his other suggestion of us getting married today and making babies. Though, not here, of course… the clothes ripping thing… or, I suppose the getting married and making babies part, either… I’m just here for coffee and to chat, right now.”  She giggled, enjoying speaking freely, loving the gob smacked look on his face as she teased.

Steve blinked hard, jolted by all of it.  His look to her was tentative, hopeful. She sipped her coffee again and reassured him.  “Bucky wasn’t out of his mind, just joking… somewhat.  The thing he said that made the most sense was a hope that someone, maybe… that **I** can help you **_let_** yourself be happy.  Happiness is something you choose and reach for.  I’d like to think, especially now that I **know** your kisses are toe-curlingly good, that I can please you.  I’d like for us to give each other a chance, date and all that can go with it.  Um.  Definitely **that** , a lot of that… and by **that** , I mean lots of sex… to be clear. **I want you** so much that I can hardly see straight.” Steve's breath caught. Darcy grinned. “More than anything, though, I’d like for you to let yourself be **_happy_**. I care about you, Steve. It’s great that you’re such a selfless, wonderful person, but you’re not the only hero in town.  There are other Avengers.  You don’t have to take the whole world on your shoulders every minute.  You can choose to let yourself be happy sometimes.  If I get to be part of that, it’d be extremely cool.”

Steve sat back.  His expression revealed conflicting emotions.

She had some more coffee and rolled her eyes at him.  “ _Obviously_ , if a god brings an Army from outer space down on the City, you need to do your part.  Obviously, you had to find and help Bucky.  You wanted him to come in and get help, and eventually be able to ‘ _cover your six_ ’ again.  And, you’ve got him on that path, I think. I can’t wait to see him join the Avengers and scare the shit out of what’s left of Hydra. Obviously, Hydra still sucks, and you have to slap them down… other bad guys, too… as you can.  But, that’s not **all** there is to life.  Is it?”

Steve shook his head, slowly.  “Bucky… and Natasha… got me really thinking. I decided I’m gonna talk to the head docs and try to figure things out. Fighting is… not all I _want_ in my life.”  His sad self-doubt broke her heart.

Darcy finished her coffee.  “I like you, and I find you attractive.  I’m taking a day off work. Would you join me?  Would you like to go on _another_ date now?” She licked her lips and watched his eyes following that motion.

He sounded hesitant, as though he hardly dared to hope for more.  “Yes. Where would we go next?”

Darcy took a deep breath.  “I’d like to go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art together.  I’ll pay for admission, since it’s my idea.  We can impress each other with what we’ve both picked up about art, each in our own way, while we visit.  Then, you can take me to lunch.”

Steve nodded eagerly.  “I’ll pay for lunch.”

Darcy shrugged and smiled.  “Deal.”  She grinned coyly as they left the coffee shop.  Stopping outside the door and off to the side where they were out of the path of pedestrians, she touched his arm.  “By the way…”  He looked down at her inquiringly. Her grin changed to a smirk.  “This coffee date is ending now.  If you like, you can kiss me…”

Steve felt his world shift on its axis as he leaned down and slanted his mouth over hers.  They fit together perfectly.  A startling frisson of pleasure surged through him as she pressed close, her trembling curves warm against the hardness of his body. 

He stiffened as his body reacted with presumptuous enthusiasm, but, Darcy sighed happily and murmured.  “I **want** for you to want me, Steve.”

He growled, then moaned as she pressed closer and wriggled.  His voice cracked. “You overwhelm me.  _I feel too much_.”  He choked down gasps of want as he tensed more.

She giggled.  “You can’t feel too much, silly! Not when I want to **make** you **_feel_** , when I want to please you and inspire you to please me…”  She nipped at his lower lip and kissed him again, passionately, enjoying playing with the fire in him.  Finally, she pulled back for air and uttered a breezy declaration. “On to our next date!”

He groaned and swallowed hard, fighting the urge to push her up against the nearest wall and kiss and taste her again and again. A flash of hope hit him like a racing freight train.  “Do I get to kiss you after each ‘ _date_ ’?”  He was still panting, hard.

Darcy gave him a sweet side-eye and laughed as she started walking towards the subway entrance.  “Maybe…”

He chased after her.

***

_to be continued..._


	12. A convincing start...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Darcy 'date' more and finally focus on what they want.

Going to the museum together was a whole different kind of fun. Steve was amazed by the number of different art styles and methods Darcy knew so much about, but realized he shouldn’t be.  She took her assignments seriously and could mimic a variety of poses on request. She had a quick mind and little to do while posing, but to hold her poses and listen to people talk as they worked around her.  She’d probably sat through more art classes than he had, even though he was older.

Darcy was not surprised by the broad spectrum of his knowledge.  She knew he was a thorough man, that he read a lot, and that he had visited museums all over the world since waking in the 21st century.

But the best part, to both of them, was that he asked to hold her hand as they walked together. They held hands the whole time they strolled through the museum exhibits.  And then, outside the Museum, he pulled her close.  “May I kiss you again?”

Darcy stilled, giving him a reproachful look.  “Yes. But… you owe me an apology, or forty. You put me through months of feeling like my crush on you was an unrequited, hopeless passion, Steve.”

He kissed her hand.  “I’m sorry.  You’re beautiful and sweet. Natasha pointed out to me that I behaved _dishonestly_ to you in that.  I… I’m so sorry.  I was incredibly attracted to you, from the first second I saw you… obviously, more than I know how to handle… And, then I found that I like you and I want you in my life.  I like spending time with you, and I… You’re **sunshine** and **warmth**.”

Her expression softened.  “That was pretty smooth.”  He shook his head wildly, denying it. She put a hand against his cheek.  He leaned into her touch.  Her lips twitched towards a grin.  “Yes.”

His expression brightened as he realized she meant that he could kiss her again.  He wrapped her in his embrace and held her close.  “You’re too good.”

She pulled back.  “No.  I’m not.  I’m messy.  I cuss. I get drunk sometimes. I’m no innocent.  I pose naked as a side job.”  Her lips twisted stubbornly as she drew breath to continue.

He put a hand over her mouth.  “You’re really good at that.  It’s not a negative.  I know about the rest, and it doesn’t matter.  I’m **far** from perfect. You’re… I’m lucky that you’ll let me kiss you… especially after…”

Giggling, she prodded him.  “You gonna get on with it anytime soon?”

She felt the difference immediately.  The first time she kissed him, she had caught him off guard. The first time he kissed her caused the flames of passion to burn brightly. This kiss was full of **emotion**.  It was part apology, part explanation, part a plea for forgiveness, and part need.

Darcy whispered.  “Apology accepted.”  She felt him smile against her lips and didn’t protest when he resumed kissing her.  Rather, she let it flow, his obvious desire a balm to the wounds of his previously-assumed indifference. She liked the way he grasped at her, as though savoring the chance to touch.  She enjoyed his admiration, finally openly expressed. And, his delighted smile as they parted… left her almost as breathless as his kisses… almost…

Next, Steve took her to a nearby bar and grill.  “I’m not choosing this place to be cheap.  They just have fantastic burgers.  It’s one of those places that puts me at ease, kind of makes me happy.  This seems like a day for that.”  He stilled, a shadow of anxiety flitting across his face.  “If you prefer something fancier…”

She sighed, understanding and at ease.  “I don’t. So, you’re really thinking about starting to reach for happiness in your life?” He nodded, ducking his head. She murmured.  “I hope it’s not just so that I’ll kiss you.  I hope it’s for all aspects of your life. I hope you’ll keep trying.” Before he could reply, she spoke more firmly.  “One step at a time, Steve...  That’s how most of us do this thing called life.” His lips twitched from sad frown towards a slight grin.

They ordered and had drinks.  He asked her more about her talk with Bucky, and they laughed together over it. When their food came, Darcy moaned appreciatively as she bit into the burger.  “No complaints, here!  This is perfect.”

His eyes lit up, eager.  “What next?”

She chuckled teasingly.  “Are _you_ asking _me_ on a date?”

He nodded slowly.  “Would you go out with me?  Maybe to go see a picture? I mean, to the movies?”

She smiled at his cute slip into his old vocabulary.  Thinking of sitting together with him in the dark sent a shuddering feeling running through her.  She nodded and raised a teasing brow.  “I haven’t made out in a movie theater in a long time.”  Steve swallowed hard, brow creasing with worry.  She giggled.  “Don’t worry!  I’m not going to attack you… much…”

He ducked his head, and then looked into her eyes again.  “I kind of wish you would.” He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

She shrugged.  “It depends on the audience around us.  If there’s a daycare class or something, then we’ll both have to stay on our best behavior.  If not…” She waggled her brows at him and grinned as his breathing sped up.  She couldn’t resist the urge to test something Bucky mentioned.  She put one hand against Steve’s cheek and grazed her fingertips down his jaw line and neck, watching his reactions.  It seemed that Bucky was right, and pleasing touches affected Steve more than most people.  The moan he uttered caused her toes to curl.

They kissed again after lunch and made their way to the movie theater.  Darcy’s dire prediction came true, with not one but **two** groups of kids in the theater, so they only held hands and shared popcorn. A few times, she touched Steve’s arm, once his thigh. He fairly hummed with stifled desires. As the lights came up, Steve asked.  “What next?”

Darcy twisted her fingers tighter with his.  “Well… what do **you** want?”

Steve’s expression shifted.  He looked down and closed his eyes tightly, so much that his nose crinkled.  “You probably shouldn’t ask that…”

She pulled him to follow her out of the theater.  “Why not?”

He sighed.  “The honest answer…”

Darcy turned back and gave him a challenging look.  “I **like** honest answers, Steve Rogers.”

They both squinted as they stepped back out to the daylight of late afternoon.  He watched people scurrying by.  “I can’t remember when I’ve done anything like this before. It’s strange, but nice.”

Darcy chuckled.  “Yes. It is.  You should try it more often.”

He nodded and looked her in the eye.  “I want to keep spending time with you.”

She teased.  “Good.  We’ve had four dates now.  We’re practically going steady.”  She bit her lip and gave him a charged look.  “Did you work more on your sketches of me from the first night we met?” He nodded, slowly and emphatically.  Her eyes shifted, almost shyly.  “Can I see them?”

He felt the blush rise in his cheeks, and then flush his entire face and neck. “Darcy…”

Her shoulders shifted.  “I want to.”

***

Steve was quiet as they made their way back to the Tower and up to his quarters.  He opened the door and let Darcy walk in ahead of him.  They were both silent as she set her purse down and followed him to his drawing table.  He pulled the sketches out carefully and spread them across the table.  He watched her face carefully, the way her eyes darted from detail to detail, her lips shifting as she marveled.  “You made me look beautiful, Steve.”

He shook his head, his skin dancing with heat and want.  “You were already beautiful.  I just drew what I saw.”

Her smile was brilliant, vulnerability showing in the curve of her lips.  “But, you _saw_ me as beautiful.  I couldn’t tell much of what you were thinking at the time.  And, later, I misunderstood.  But, now, I see that you…”

He moved slowly, but with purpose as he pulled her close.  While staring at them intently, he ran a thumb over her lips, leaving them tingling.  Her exhale was a soft pant of want as she whispered.  “ _Please…_ ”

He gave her one small kiss, a delicate prelude, before surrendering to his need entirely.  Again, he marveled at the way their lips fit together so neatly, so right.  His kisses demanded and seduced now.  She gave as good as she got and had his shirt unbuttoned before he realized she’d started on it. She put a hand flat on his chest and whispered, “Are you _sure_ …?”  His reply was an intense kiss, full of raw desire.  They stumbled together to his bedroom, still kissing as they went.

His voice was hoarse as he replied.  “So sure…”  She mewled with need as she licked into his mouth again. They tumbled to sitting next to each other on the bed.

His hands shook as he removed her top.  She stared up into his eyes as her hands went back to the clasp of her bra.  When she stilled, he let out a whimper of need.  She smiled and undid the clasp and let the straps fall down her arms.  He pushed it the rest of the way off her arms and tossed it aside, then laid her back on the bed and leaned over her to kiss her again.

Darcy trailed her fingers up into his hair, scratching lightly along his scalp. They both deepened the kiss, tongues touching with alternating intensity.  He murmured wildly, “ **wanted** … so long…”  Darcy could see that he was more tense than she’d ever seen him before, brow deeply furrowed and body tight with need. His tension increased by the second. 

She shifted to make him roll back, helped him get his pants off, and moved on top of him.  He pulsed against her through his boxer briefs and her panties. She deliberately ground over him repeatedly, while moaning with want.  His hands flexed, but he was afraid to touch her, afraid he would grasp her too tightly as he struggled. He called out as though wounded, reaching abrupt release. 

As he shuddered with a combination of relief and horror, Darcy whispered.  “Relax now. We have all night.  Enjoy yourself and enjoy me.  There’s no need to worry or fight it.  Take pleasure, give pleasure… let yourself be happy.”  She held herself up so that she could drag the soft weight of her breasts over his bare skin.  Her lips and teeth scraped along the strong column of his throat.  His large, warm hands spread across her back and pulled her closer as she flicked her tongue against his ear lobe and then shifted back to his eager lips.

He rolled them again so that he could explore her neck and breasts at leisure, reveling in her moans of pleasure.  When she shifted and felt that he was still hard against her hip, she groaned giddily.  “Oh!  We’re going to have so much fun…”

He laughed, helpless against her infectious glee.  Soon, they were both naked.  He choked on his laughter as her hungry kisses skimmed down his abdominals, and she growled, “Feast!”  His laughter faded to moans of delight as she put her lips and tongue to work bringing him to bliss.  After he could see straight again, Steve was determined to pleasure Darcy, too… _if_ he could get her to hold still long enough…

He finally half-pinned her in place, growling and causing her to giggle.  Her giggles settled as he stroked his fingers reverently all along each curve and plane of her body, as though tracing them onto canvas.  He rasped, “Beautiful… so beautiful…” and kissed her tenderly. Then, he took his time and followed the same path with his lips and tongue… kissing, lapping, and nipping while she writhed and called out with pleasure.  He continued to murmur comments on her beauty, sweetness, and sensuality… all the words he’d held back since they met.

Finally, he pressed into her warmth, shuddering at the sensation of a dream come true.  Her eyes, expressive as ever, shone with delight as they moved together. Both cried out wordlessly and caressed the other with possessive ardor.

Moments later, Steve sighed as he settled back and clung to the beautiful woman next to him.  “I knew you were trouble.  You’ve upended my life, in the best way possible.”

Darcy snuggled against his broad chest.  “I wished you’d be trouble, and had no idea just how right I was.  You’re actually worth the wait, I _think_ …” She raised a brow and grinned as he pretended offense.

Steve growled.  “Well, if you’re not sure…” He kissed her again, trailing his fingers along sensitive spots.  “I should convince you.” 

Darcy moaned.  “I’m motivated to make that task as difficult as possible. It could take you a really long time to convince me, though you’re making a good start of it.” She trembled, let out sensual moans, and arched into his touch.

 Steve rasped.  “Well, I’m stubborn as Hell, and I don’t ever back down from a challenge.  Now that I’m past my fear, I’ll give it my all.”

Darcy giggled as his kisses tickled a sensitive spot. “Apparently, I’m kind of hard to discourage, too.  I’m not going to be satisfied with one night, Steve, not by a long shot.  I want more.  I want you. Now that I know you want me, I can’t resist upping my seduction game to get you into bed again and again. I’m gonna use lingerie to my advantage, since you’ve finally admitted that it gets to you.  I actually bought seamed stockings, a mask, and even a certain pink, sheer slip.  I have it tucked in a bag in my purse.”

Steve’s eyes went wide and a series of shudders ran through him. Darcy stilled with surprise.  “Did you really just…?”

He hid his face against her arm and nodded.

She shifted him so that she could see his face. She kissed his lips firmly and then pressed light sweet kisses on his flaming cheeks.  “I’ll put the slip on, and we’ll both do whatever we want, now.  Okay?”

He hid his face again, his voice a low rasp.  “If I hadn’t just come, I would at that statement.”

Darcy laughed. “Let me up.  Let’s live out our fantasies, Steve.  I’ve been ready for you for ages.”

He let out a harsh breath as she pulled the pink straps over her shoulders and turned to look at him over her shoulder, a coy expression in her eyes and on her kiss-swollen lips.  He groaned happily. “Woman of my dreams...”

Her lips twisted into a sensual grin as she saw how utterly wrecked he looked.  He sat up against the headboard. She crawled up his legs and straddled his lap. “You promised to **convince** me that you’re worth the wait.  Well?”

He stared into her eyes intently as his hands wandered.  She shuddered with pleasure, both from his touch and from the look in his eyes. He leaned his forehead against hers.  “I’ll convince you, if it takes the rest of my life, Darcy.  I want you, so much.  I want to give you as much pleasure as I can possibly learn to give… and take, too.  I want to make up to you for how stupid I’ve been… which, we both know, could take a really long time.” He ducked his head, blushing with a look that was both bashful and suggestive.

Darcy grinned.  “Ooh.  I _like_ that look.  What naughty thought are you having?”

He laughed, more carefree than she’d ever seen before.  “You’re learning my expressions quickly.”

Her eyes were soft and glowed with happiness.  “You’re letting me see the real you, for the first time.  I **love** that. Go ahead and tell me what you want.  I’m curious.”

Her words (‘ _I love that_ ’) caught his attention while he kissed her with slow tenderness.  He admitted to himself that he had been falling in love with her for months, and felt even freer as he acknowledged it. He let out a ragged sigh of euphoria.  “I have a **lot** of naughty thoughts, as you put it.” It occurred to him that he desperately hoped that Darcy would love him as much as he already loved her, now that he was finally being himself with her.  He would do everything he could to see that she did.

They both savored pleasures as they began to live out their fantasies.  Before they drifted to sleep, he kissed her one more time.  “Darcy? You really did knock the breath out of me at first sight.  You’re beautiful. **Thank you** for not giving up on me.”

Stretching, cat-like, Darcy sighed.  “I couldn’t… I want you too much, care too much, feel too much.”

His smile widened as he pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck, just below the ear.  “You can’t feel too much, silly.”

The slightest hint of a chuckle passed her weary lips.  “Convince me…”

 

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Thank you for reading and commenting. This one was especially fun. :)
> 
> _Ahem._ The word GASP does not appear in this chapter. ;)
> 
> Darcy/Steve Month is coming to an end. :( Thank you to the organizers! We should do Darcy/Steve fic promptathons again.
> 
> Thanks to McGregorsWench for beta help and encouragement! 
> 
> Also, I don't know if I really need to write a whole Epilogue to express this, but... you just know that Bucky and Natasha would be supremely smug and relieved. Steve and Darcy would probably exit his quarters to find a party in progress in the Avengers' lounge, as everyone celebrated the fact that they finally got together. :)

**Author's Note:**

> for Fluff/Smut week and DarcySteveMonth...
> 
> Thanks, McGregorsWench, for beta help. If there's an error? THAT's mine. ;)


End file.
